Dear Hilda,
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: Hilda has accomplished so much during her travels in Unova, and wants to do more. She contacts Professor Juniper into doing so, and this will open her future to new things (Red x Hilda)
1. Next Stop a New Region

**Hilda (White): A 16 year old female from the Unova region. She grew up with her childhood friends Bianca and Cheren. Once she received her starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper she began her Pokemon Journey, and succeeded. She's portrayed as an enthusiastic, loving, curious and when she needs to be serious girl. She took down N, beat her rivals, and caught many wonderful Pokemon. However, she feels like her accomplishments isn't enough...she feels like there's more to be done.**

**If you don't know what Hilda looks like (you obviously should) here.**

** upload/6/6f/Black_White_ **

**Red: An 18 year old male who started his Pokemon Journey at the age of 11 on a quest to fill up Professor Oak's Pokedex. First ever Pokemon Trainer, received all 8 kanto badges, took down a whole batch of team rocket, won the indigo league, caught all 151 Pokemon, and slayed his rival, Gary Oak. Quiet, serious, and ambitious Red discontinued his journey in Kanto.**

**If you wanna know what he looks like in THIS fic, here's a link. . **

_Hilda's POV_

I was awakened my Pokèmon, who always waited for me to wake up every morning. I stretched, pulling a muscle and then grabbing on to it in pain. "What time is it?" I yawned while rubbing my eyes. Of course, I am awoken at a very early time. How unfortunate. I kept only one Pokemon with me in my room, while the rest were with Professor Juniper for further research and she took care of them. I'd usually visit them 5 times a week. I had kept my starter, who is now a Samurott. Her best friend, he's been there from the beginning she she'll never ever leave him. "Aw, I know you want to go outside with me but our journey is over. I need some sleep, it's really early." I yawn.

I kind of felt odd saying _but our journey is over_ because I didn't want it to be over. I wanted to keep going. I decided I'd stay home and hang out with my friends and have a normal leading life, because I felt like there was nothing else left to do...I took down N and Team Plasma, so what more? I took down Hilbert too, we still have arguments on who's the "better" trainer. I don't think one of us is better but he claims that I don't know anything. A normal rivalry sort of thing,right?

Then, there was something bothering me. Like I had to run an errand or do something. I don't know why my dumb brain always pushes me to do _something_. I sighed, and took a whiff of my morning breath and thought that since I can't fall back asleep anyways I should just get dressed and get something to eat. "I can't feel my face." I groaned and fell onto my bed. Samurott frowned and gave me a nice water gun. "Huh?! I'm up!" I got up shaking my self as drops of water scattered everywhere. Oh great, now my rooms all soaked. "Samurott!" I laughed. "Well, I guess it is time for me to get up, huh?" I smiled at him. He nodded, seeming pleased and I went to my room to get dressed. I didn't really need to wash my face thanks to Samurott.

I went to get the casuals, I changed into my white tank top, black vest, faded shorts, wrist bands, and got my bag. "Where is my hat?" I scramble around my closet. I'm one of those people who needs to wear a hat because I feel completely naked without one. I found it did my hair and went downstairs to eat. Of course my mom wouldn't be up this early. So I just went and made myself a simple breakfast. As I ate I thought to myself what should I do today. What should I do? Call Bianca? Annoy Hilbert? Visit my Pokèmon? Ah yes, that's the first thing I'll do. I doubt Professor Juniper is even awake, well she probably is...doing her er ehm, "professor work" Yeah, I'll call it that.

But then I decided to wait an hour. It's still the early day and there isn't a rush. Besides, with all the free time I got all the time in the world to go to her. I'm just excited to do something. Maybe I can run errands for her, like clean her lab or something? No thanks, I probably will get to help her take care of the Pokèmon. It was still 6:30 am, I went to go brush my teeth and had some coffee, because oops I stayed up late last night. Once I threw my dishes in the sink I heard my mother call my name. "Hilda? Is that you downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm eating." I replied. "Why are you up on saturday morning?" My mother questioned me. "Samurott." I yawned. "Oh that cutesy thing." My mom blushed. "Uhm...yeah." I stared at her. "So, you look ready? You usually would be in your pajamas watching tv." My mom poured herself orange juice while speaking. "I'm going to see Professor Juniper today." I answered. "Oh, why?" My mom yet agains questions me. "Because, I wanna just do something." I said, hoping for her to set me free. "Okay, then..have fun." My mom waves goodbye. "C'mon Samurott!" I called on him to come from upstairs.

We both went to Proffesor Juniper's lab. "Professor?" I call out. "Hilda? Is that you?" I saw her head inside the cabinet, she seemed to be looking for something. "Yeah, it's me." I walked in. She stuck her head out, and pulled out a notebook. "Hi there! Did you want to see your Pokemon? They seem really fit and-" Professor Juniper was interrupted by me. "No, um...well yeah. But, I wanted to help you around." I gesture my hands around her messy desk. "Oh Hilda, that is very nice of you. You can start at this mess." Professor Hilda sweetly singsonged. "Well, Samurott...I guess it's time to clean this place around." I chuckled.

After hours of work, I kept asking for more errands to do for her. I was in and out of her lab the entire day. I was extra motivated. An hour later I finished yet another task with Samurott. "Professor, what next?" I asked her kindly. "Hmmm...I actually have nothing else for you to do...you've done everything. You wanna go home?" She scratched the back of her neck showing she was out of ideas. She noticed my unsatisfied look as I roll my eyes to the corner. "I can see you really want to do something, you don't like not being on a journey. You're so used to Pokemon Journeys and you want to do more..." Professor Juniper read my mind without me knowing it. I was actually used to acquiring gym badges and city to city...but all that was needed to do was just left done.

"Tell you what." Professor Juniper walked over to a shelf and reached out for a notebook. She quickly flipped through the pages. "How about you go on another journey?" She suggested. "Where?" I was confused. "Hilda, you're lack of knowledge on our world amuses me." Professor Juniper chuckled. I didn't get what she meant...but okay. I cocked my head to the left to signal her to continue on what she was going to say. "I have a good friend, named Professor Oak." She begins. "What town? I never heard of him." I was surprised. "No, Hilda...not town..._region."_ It came to me, I understood what a region was I'm not that dumb, but what? "Kanto. Interesting place. Beautiful Pokèmon and in my opinion has more challenging gyms. The idea of a Pokedex was created by Oak and he had two of his apprentices help work on it with him." She explains further more. "And?" I wanted more information. "I think you'll enjoy it there. I can ask him to give you and empty Pokèdex for you to complete on your own, and do more activities there to keep you busy for a while. Because that's what you love, being busy. It's like a fresh start." Professor Juniper explains again. "A new region...how far is that from here?" I was confused. "The other side of the globe..." She trails off. "This is beyond exciting. Where do I start? When can I go?" I literally ate her up with all my questions. She pointed a finger at me and went to another room. She came back. "Here are plane tickets to Pallet Town, that's where Professor Oak's lab is. "Oh my gosh..this all seems to fast.." I looked at the tickets with utter surprise. "Do you not want to go?" Professor Juniper bulged her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "No! Of course! I-I-I" I stammered with surprise. This was all too exciting...an adventure...

"Samurrot! Let's head on!" I squealed to my Pokemon. "Hilda?" Professor Juniper asked. "Yes?' I said. "I know you won't be happy with this but I think you should leave Samurrot here." Professor Juniper raided on my parade. "Why." Was the first thing that escaped my mouth, I said it in a rush, demanding. I mean, no one can just tell me to leave my best friend behind on this exiting new quest right?

"You wanted a new challenge so I'm giving you one. Kanto isn't familiar with Unova pokemon. We have a more advanced system and you'll have an advantage. It'll be too easy for you, and you'll be back here in a few days." Professor Juniper convinced me. As she was talking I knelt down next to Sammurot stroking his head. I didn't know what to say, but she made a good point. I wouldn't be gone forever. I would be back. I looked unsure. "You can pick a starter from Professor Oak." She suggested. I sigh and made my decision. I have to go to Kanto. "Yes." one word, I said for her to easily comprehend that I was ready for anything. "Good. Here you go it leaves today because I know how excited you are." Professor Juniper yet again read my mind. How cunning.

Then, off I went. I marched home to try to convince my mom to let me go. Of course she would. She's used to it. It's a tradition. "Mom." I walked in. She smiled at the doorway handing me my backpack loaded. I raised my eyebrow inviting her to explain. "Professor Juniper called and said your on your way to a new region!" Mother pats my shoulder. As I peered over I saw Hilbert behind her. "Hilbert?" I gasped. "Hilda...you're going to a new region, huh?" He chuckled. I smiled idiotically. "Yes, and that includes not you." I teased. "You won't even last a day." He smirked. Hilbert never knows when to stop. We have this sort of freniemies type of deal. I mean, he just finds it hilarious to tick me off. We always exchanged insults back and forth...it's kind of my way to flirt...I kind of have the slightest crush on Hilbert and I know he likes me too...but I can't think about that. He ruffled my hair. "Make Unova big for us, kay squirt?" He smiled at me. "Will do." I shake his hand as a goodbye. "Here, take this picture of me. I know it's beautiful." Hilbert winked. "No." I frowned. He slid it into my backpack with his famous smirk. "Try not to cause trouble." I said. I hugged my mom as a goodbye, until next time.

I ran to the airport. I was about to do something big. I mean, I don't think anyone from our region has been through what I'm going to experiance soon. I felt..lucky. I jogged foreshadowing my future it was clouding with excitement. I wanted to gush about it with Samurrot, but he wasn't there. I suddenly felt inconsolable for just leaving him like that, sort of like I was being selfish. I thought that I let the excitement carry me away. Should I turn back? I can't do that. Mom probably told everyone what I was about to earn, she even told Hilbert. And Hilbert..is he thinking about me? I know I will be, because I'm doing it right now and I should stop.

There it was, I showed the people my ticket and looked at the dashboards. It read Olivine City, Johto, Petalburg City, Hoenn, Lumoise City, Kalos, and other regions reading Orange Islands, Sinnoh, and there it was...Pallet Town, Kanto. I was amused on how many regions there where...it seemed like I didn't even know a quarter about Pokèmon when I really did. "Pallet Town Kanto...Boarding." The announcer read. Oh no, I gotta run!

I was suddenly finding myself in the plane waiting for Kanto. What did I expect? Who would I meet? I just stared at the window waiting to reach the other side of the world...

I drifted off to sleep...

I woke up and someone pushed me to warn me we're landing. I stared at the place, it Pallet Town seemed very astonishing. Rivers, woods, and the small station is where we were left off at. The plane landed and it was time for me to get out. Once I did I smelt Pallet Town's air. It smelt like nature, didn't have the big city looks like Nuvema Town. I still favored it. Still thought it was beautiful.

I saw an old man; red shirt, beige pants, white lab coat, grey-ish hair and determined eyebrows walking towards me. "Hilda?" He asked for me. "That's me.." I suspiciously looked at him.

"I'm Professor Oak. From Pallet Town. Welcome. Let me get you started." He took my bag and walked me down to his lab. This is where it begins.


	2. Starter Me Up!

**(Yes the song is reference to Start Me Up by Rolling Stones. :P)**

Professor Oak and I watch the airport as we walk to his vehicle. I could tell that this is a new airport to the Kanto region. It smelt so fresh, embarking change into society. Pallet Town looked great, and refreshing. "The car is here." Professor Oak pointed at the gray small car. He unlocked the door and we went inside. It was a convertible, pretty old but it's alright. As long as I can just sit down again. Professor Oak backed up and we headed to his famous lab.

The wind blew my hair into directions that I couldn't even keep up or follow with. Professor Oak and I were waving through the whereabouts of Pallet. "So, Hilda...I hear your strongest Pokemon is your Samurott." Professor Oak began another conversation with me. I replied quickly with a "Yes." I didn't want to think about him for I already had missed him so much. "That's too bad. You must miss him so." Professor Oak sympathizes me. "Not really." I lied, I wanted to hide my inability to cope alone. "Why not?" He asked me. "I know if I feel sad, Samurott will also pity me." I said a corny remark. What? I couldn't think of anything better. "I see." Professor Oak nods his head.

We finally parked at his laboratory. He led the way climbing up stairs. "Watch your step." He told me. I listened and we walked inside. It was dark but not cold, and he flickered on the lights. "Well, here we are.'' I walked in with awe. It seemed so old, like he's been working in here for quite a lot of years with diligence and passion for Pokemon. I was indeed amused. I saw that there were books everywhere, he even had a window that showed all the Pokemon he keeps for people and his. "I like to study Pokèmon behavior." Professor Oak noticed me stare outside. It was just amazing.

"So, I feel like you want to start now." Professor Oak read my mind. "Take a look at these three pokeballs." He gestured his hands at the table. I slowly walked to them...what's inside? a Tepig or a u- "Hilda? Are you going to check them out?" Professor Oak snapped me out of daydreaming. "Oh..right." I whisper to myself. I took the first ball. "Go!" I threw it. A red creature with a flaming tail appeared. "This is so cute!" My eyes glistened. "Wait. I know you know what this is already, but this is Kanto's pokedex." He handed it to me. "Go ahead, pokedex this pokemon." Professor Oak handed me an outdated Pokedex. It was red and you had to flip it open. It wasn't so high tech like Unova. I pointed my pokedex at it.

"Charmander:Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail." The robotic like voice spoke. "Nice, a fire type." I knelt down at Charmander. "Aren't you the cutest thing." I pet his head, which obviously looked like Charmander took a great deal of liking me as it stood next to me to cuddle. "Wow, this one is perfect." I say. "There's more." Professor Oak invited me to throw the next Pokèball. I threw it, and another little fella was introduced. I waved my new Pokèdex at the green leaved Pokemon. I'm assuming it's grass type. "Bulbasaur: A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon."

"Sweet." I smiled at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur smiled back and walked towards me to greet me. "This one is great too!" I said. Bulbasaur and Charmander spun together with joy. So adorable. 'Wow, this is so hard to chose.." I trailed off. "There's one more, Hilda." Professor Oak reminded me. "Oh right." I threw this one with excitement. I'm pretty sure it'll be a water type. "Go!" I threw the ball. "Squirtle: After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth." The man voiced. "Wow! It's beautiful!" I leaned to bet it._ Whip!_ "Ow!" It had whipped it's tail at me. I with-drawled my hand away from Squirtle. "What's the matter?" I asked Professor Oak. "Right, some Pokemon doesn't take quick liking to a human that fast. I assume you'd want to chose between Bulbasaur and Charmander instead?" Professor Oak suggested. I stared at the two great pokemon. I looked back at Squirtle. So, no squirtle after it's brutal attack...but who should I chose fire type or grass?

I gazed at Charmander and Bulbasaur who were playing with each other. They seem to like me a lot...hmmm...alright. I think I'll chose Bulbasaur. I walked over to Bulbasaur but something stopped me. My conscious. I turned back to Squirtle who was giving me dirty looks. If I want another challenge, it's going to be to get squirtle to like me. I know it's pretty witty, but I can't go on knowing a Pokemon in Kanto already hates me. "Professor Oak, I chose Squirtle." I confidentially said. "Really?" Professor Oak frowned...but then it turned into a smile. "Smart choice." Like he read me. "Squirtle return." I commanded it, but it kept running away. It shook his head as if "please no, I don't want her."

"Squirtle, return." Professor Oak took the ball and got Squirtle in. "He's your responsibility. You take good care." Professor Oak stated. I nod with confidence. "I'm going to be Kanto's new legend!" I smiled."Good luck!" Professor Oak reminds me. "Thank you!" I ran out of Professor Oak's laboratory. Into the tall grass to follow the next city.

Something wild appeared. I Pokèdex it. "Rattata: Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

"Alright, let's catch this one. Squirtle, go!" I threw the Pokèball. "Tackle attack, now!" I ordered it. Squirtle shook it's head. "C'mon squirtle...we gotta finish this thing." I ordered it. Rattata crawled next to Squirtle and bit it's tail. "Squirtle!" Squirtle ran around in circles, harmed. "Squirtle! Now, tackle it!" I tried again. "Squirtle!" Squirtle kicked Rattata. "Nice!" I congratulated it, but Rattata fainted instantly. Suddenly, I heard a rustle moving. Another Pokemon appeared. "Cool!" I pokedex it. "Raticate: It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance and will slow down if they are cut off." "I hope Squirtle will listen to me instead of only battling for the sake of competition..." I sighed.

"Raticate!" It hissed, appearing to be on a higher level than Squirtle. It suddenly tackled Squirtle. "Squirtle, get up!" I whined, but it was no use. Apparently it was the mother. "Squirtle.." It leaped off. "Great squirtle, tackle again." I pointed. Squirtle yet again disobeyed me and bit Raticate. "Squirtle, listen to me!" I sighed, but it whipped it's tail at me again. Ow! And then, more of the family members lurked upon the grass, mouths drowning with foam. "Uh...RUN!"

I hugged Squritle from off the ground. We ran and ran until I rolled down the hill viciously banging my head against a log. I painted. "Squirtle...are you okay?" I hugged it. Great, this never happened in Unova. I was skilled, caught all Pokemon, rarely blacked out, and had no problems either. Kanto unleashes the noob out of me. "Squirtle..." His eyes sparkled at me and hugged me back. I gasped. "Squirtle...I guess you really do like me. Let's go to the Pokemon center and get you all fixed up." I invited him into our friendship. "Squirtle..." He smiled again.

And off we went, to the Pokemon Center...this is where it all actually begins. Dreams and adventures...in Kanto...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. On the Road to Viridian City

It was late at night. Squirtle and I grew a tighter bond on the way to the Pokemon center. "Nurse!" ran with my only Pokèball. "Welcome to the Pokèmon center! We heal your Pokèmon to perfect health." She said to me. I grasped for breath. "My...Squirtle...he's not feeling to well." I let it all out. "Okay. We'll need your pokemon." Nurse Joy narrowed her eyebrows with full determination. She fixed Squirtle all up, as I watched I was clutching my heart hoping it would be okay. She allowed me sit and wait, as a paced around the center seeing a PC. Hmmm...I wanna call Hilbert. I waked over and dialed. "Hilda?" I heard the sweet familiar voice. "H-Hilbert!" My heart pounds, I've been here for a week and I thought he forgot about me. "How's Kanto?" He asks. "Not a good start.." I rub my eyes. "Hilda, you look beat." Hilbert moved closer to the screen examining me. I explained to me what happened. "You look really tired, shouldn't you head on to bed?" He asked me. I wanted to say I'm wide awake because I didn't want to stop talking to him. "No. I'm fine." I lied. "Hilda, I know you better than most people and I'm hundred percent sure you're tired." Hilbert read my mind. "I guess I am." I sighed. "It's okay...just keep going." Hilbert reassured me. "I will. Thanks." I said. "I'm sleepy too. Good night, Hilda." Hilbert last said to me. "Good night.." I softly trailed off as I quickly hung up on him. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

I know I may seem dramatic...but this hasn't happened to me before. I barley even started my journey and this happens. I beat N-wait...I need to stop always referring to my past achievements. This is a new region, which means new start..so yes. I am a "rookie" and that's how I'll learn.

"You're Pokèmon are fighting fit. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said to me. "Thanks." I grabbed it. I walked out running to catch that Rattata, I'm pretty sure we can beat it. Unfortunately it was late so we camped out in the Viridian Forest.

I woke up and got my things together. It's time to head on out, and explore for that Rattata I saw early. Now that Squirtle is on my side rather than his own, I have a chance at this.

Suddenly, I see a Weedle squirming around the area. "Squirtle! I choose you!" I raised my hopes in order to catch Weedle. "Squirtle, use tackle!" I commanded it. It tackled Weedle down. "Pokèball, go!" I threw it. The ball moved out and around and I was clutching my heart to see if I caught it. Talk about major trust issues, huh. The ball then stopped moving. ...I caught Weedle! New Pokedex entry was added, awh yeah!

I smiled at the Pokéball. "Welcome to the team, Weedle!" I welcomed it. Now this is what I'm talking about. A good start. No, a great start! I ran out of the forest to the next task. Wait? Shouldn't I battle the gym leader? _I wonder who would it be? _So then I walked farther to see what the next town is.

"Hold it!" A boy's voice followed my ear. Was I trespassing? "Y-Yeah?" I turned. "I want to battle you!" The young boy said. "Well, why not?" I accepted the challenge. Alright, my first trainer battle in Kanto. I took everyone down in Kanto, so I'm good to go. "Beedril, go!" He threw the pokemon. "Squirtle, you're up!" I threw the ball. "Beedrill! Use fury swipes!" He commanded it and it hit squirtle down. I didn't want Squirtle to faint so I threw in Weedle. "Using a pre-evolved form, huh?" The boy chuckled. "Weedle, use string shot!" I gave it another try. Beedril was all tied up. "Now it's your turn Squirtle. Finish it off with water gun!" I said and that helped me beat the boy's Weedle. "Ugh. Here is 123 for winning." He handed me some cash. "All in a day's work." I smirked at him.

All day I've been training my Squirtle and Weedle all day, and on my last battle I noticed something special was happening to Weedle. It was evolving. "Squirtle! Check this out!" I cried. It was glowing, and formed itself a shell. Alright, it evolved into a Kakuna! New Pokedex entry added. Alright. I noticed my Pokemon looked weary and tired. I had asked them to return and I was on my way back to the same Pokemon center since I'm still in Viridian.

I felt proud of myself on what I did today, even though it probably wasn't enough. I owned Unova, but I can't acquire Kanto just yet. I wonder what Hilbert's thinking right now? Is it me? I blushed a little, well...it be pretty sweet if he was. I can't wait till I see him. I was gushing about him one day and then _Clash!_

I then fell to the floor. I heard a deep male voice call over to me.

"Hey watch where you're going bush hair." He rudely said to me. I was crouched down rubbing my head, as I looked up it was a man. He had light blue jeans, black shirt, black fingerless gloves, an opened red jacket with white short sleeves, black raven hair a red hat with a white front. There was a small badge on the corner of his hat.

I then focused onto his eyes...

They were red.


	4. My Task

"Uh-Uh..I'm sorry." All was released from my mouth along with me breath. I don't exactly know why, but I was amused. His face purveyed everything of hardworking, and his red eyes had mystery and ambition in him. Was he a vampire? No, I'm just being silly...but he looked ultimate. Like a boss? That's probably it. I scanned him up and down, thinking if he were real or not. He stared at me. He chuckled softly.

"Well, I guess I can accept the apology from a cutie." He smirks.

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Kid, I gave you a comment...take it or leave it." He said. I roll my eyes. I already don't like this guy.

"Here, let me help you up." He reached to help me. I smacked his arm.

"I'm fine by myself." I snapped.

"Woah there, I was just trying to help." He sighs.

"I don't need help." I quickly walked away. He grunted and caught up to me.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He ran along with me.

"No, can you go away?" I was creeped out by him already. Why does he think it's okay to just follow me?

"Well, I know you've been in Viridian for a while...sad how you still didn't get your first gym badge, you didn't even get to Pewter City." He teased me.

"Pewter City...?" I stopped running and wanted more information. But he was gone.

Well, that was probably the weirdest and unexpected five minutes of my life. Who does he think he is anyways? This Pewter City though, I think this is the first stop...I gotta get out of here and get this gym battle over with. It's more needed to get my first gym badge anyways. I rolled my eyes, and kept moving to look for more Pokemon.

As the day past I already had caught 2 other Pokemon. New Pokedex data so that's looking good. I caught a pidgey and finally that rattata! I think that's enough to for today in terms of catching Pokemon. I want to improve my team, so I battled most of the trainers here and there.

_"Rattata! Use tail whip!" _

_"Caterpie string shot"_

My days work was announcing throughout my mind. I'm making progress. So now, it's time to finish my training here in Viridian City...I wanted to know more about the gym leaders. The only person on the path however was a young boy. I'm not sure if he was knowledgable enough but it wouldn't hurt to ask..

"Hey, you!" I called him.

"What? I'm only 7..I-I- I don't have a pokemon battle.." He stammered. "Don't worry, I don't want to battle." I ruffled his hair. I mean, I didn't want to scare the kid or anything. "Yes?" He asked me. "Who are the gym leaders here?" I asked politely.

"I don't know much about them...I only know two of them, the first two since I've met them before." He sighed.

"It's okay, at least tell me about them." I replied.

"First there's Brock. Pewter City gym leader. Great guy, he is a full on rock type and he gives you the boulder badge. Then there's Misty. Misty LOVES water types. She's the Cerulean city gym leader and she gives you the cascade badge." The boy answered completely.

"Thank you so much!" I ran away to go on to the next stop. Hmmm Misty and Brock, water and rock. Sort of like Clay and Cress...except, Clay was ground type. So, I have my Squirtle...that will immediately take Brock down. I think I'll be able to do this. I gotta be quick though. I really want my first gym badge...the what was it again? Right, Boulder badge. It will be mine.

Another two days past and I caught up to 20 other Pokemon.

I've been catching them really fast, so that's the positive outlook. I just need to complete it all. I then stumbled upon a rock and fell. Ow! I then rubbed my head looking up to the view. It was a beautiful city. I saw a sign and touched it and trailed my finger to find writing. It read: Welcome to Pewter City!

Awesome! I made it there, I ran down the hill to get to the bottom. I can't wait to find the gym but I got to know where it is first. As I walked around, I felt like it be a perfect time to heal my team. Squirtle, Kakuna, Rattata, Pidgey, Poliwag, and Caterpie. The Poliwag I managed to catch with Squirtle, underwater. I need a fishing rod though, because I was only able to catch a magickarp.

I ran to the Pokemon center to get on with it and immediately heal my Pokèmon. "Hello? Nurse Joy?" I walked in slowly. "Hi there!" Nurse greeted me. "Hey!" I walked over to her handing my Pokemon. She took my Pokèballs out of my hand. As she went to fix them up, I sat down thinking about Mom and Hilbert, who I miss so much. I think they are probably proud of me. I had left them a message telling me my journey so far, and that I miss them. I wish I had Hilbert come with me, his rotten teases would at least accompany me and then I would insult him back hiding all these feelings we have. Middle school love, right?

"You're Pokemon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy handed my Pokemon. I got excited and I went to the Mart to buy more Pokeballs. Just so I can catch the ones in this here city. I know I seem excited to fill up a Pokedex who has been filled up by someone before, but remember...challenge is also the key. Professor Oak is a great man, he knows so much about Pokemon but I remember in the car he told me he didn't fill the Pokedex. I wonder who did. That person is a true trainer, knows so much about Pokemon. The person is a master, I'm pretty sure since he/she was the first ever person to complete the first Pokedex project, he'd be famous. As I was in Unova, owning the place beating gym leaders, catching Pokemon, in the league it never took thought of me at all. Who did it. Who started it. Who is it.

Then, I found myself out of the Pokemon Center eagerly heading towards the gym. I was already exited, I couldn't feel myself. Behold, first Kanto gym badge (If I win) I can't believe it, different region and that's an accomplishment in my opinion.

I closed my eyes full on confidence and entered the place.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Bolder than a Boulder Badge

So I'm here. Where it starts, I had walked into the gym already being stop by two people.

"What are you doing here?" This young man snapped at me. I didn't know what to say, I've never been approached in such a rude manner; well I have...at least not at a gym..

"I want my first gym badge." I firmly said

"Hear that, she WANTS a gym badge." He scoffed out loud, what's his problem?

"Yes. I do." I confirmed

"You can't just want anything kid." He barked "This is Pewter City, the gym leader? He's a legend around here. You can't disrespect him with your lack of being a trainer." The man explains.

"Woah, who said I was a lacked trainer?" I argued.

"It shows by the wa-"

"Enough." A voice called out.

"Uh Brock! I was just um-" the guy stammered.

"I know you want to protect my gym but, she's a trainer and we do not deny a challenge." Brock argued.

Brock...this is him. He was tall, spiky hair, orange v neck with dark green pants. He looked like he knew so much more than that other runt I was talking to earlier. The tone of his voice was deep, and soft. Assertive but knowledgeable.

"Hello." Brock greeted. "Hi..." I trailed off. "I understand you know much about Pokemon. What city do you come from? You look like a Celadon recruit." Brock examined me.

"No, I come from Unova. Got my starter at Pallet." I explained. "Well, of course you get your starters there. Where else? Cerulean?" Brock joked around. I start to sweat, knowing I sound really stupid. "I will accept your challenge. If you already finished a region, it seems to me you are very skilled." Brock confirmed.

"Thanks, Brock." I thanked. "It's not a compliment, because...it's true." Brock nodded his head. I suddenly wanted to know what is his definition of a "true trainer." so, my big mouth did the controlling and I asked him immediately. "What does a true trainer mean to you!?" I blurted.

Brock just stared at me. For a while, and then he smiled. "A true trainer doesn't treat their Pokemon like...tools." Brock begins. "They treat their Pokemon like a partner." Brock said. That's when I remembered Samurrot. We weren't just a human and a pokemon. He was a partner, and my best friend. He was equal to me and that's probably why we got along. That's why Squirtle learned to love me because I didn't give up on him, I stuck with him and I got him to like me. In Professor Oak's Lab, I didn't let him be when he whipped me, while I could have had two other Pokèmon: Bulbasaur and Charmander who obviously attached to me. I could have had an easier time choosing them, but I didn't.

"And that's exactly how I am." I said. "Then, I see you're worthy enough. Do you want to start?" Brock invited me to battle. "Sure. Let's do this." I was determined.

Brock reached for his Pokèmon. "Geodude, I choose you!" I threw out the ball.

"Geodude." The rock type Pokemon appeared. I know Geodude, I caught it in digglet's tunnel and transferred it. "Poliwag, I chose you!" I yelled.

"Geodude, tackle!" Brock commanded. There goes half of Poliwag's energy. I didn't worry. I knew the right words to say. "Poliwag, use water gun!" I forced it.

Water gun away! This was it, it took Geodude down. Critical hit! Super effective!

"Don't you think this is over! Onix, go!" Brock released a heavy, rock type Pokemon. It was really big. I know began to worry. How didn't I encounter one of these yet?

"Onix, wrap attack!" Brock commanded his Pokèmon. Oh no. Poliwag couldn't move. "Poliwag, try using bubble!" I yelled, but Onix's attack still continued. "Alright, keep it in Onix!" Brock encouraged Onix.

Then down went Poliwag. "Poliwag!" I gasped. It's been hurt. "Poliwag, return!" I sighed. "Squirtle, I chose you!" I commanded it to come out. Good. Onix's been hurt with recoil.

"Bubble Beam!" I waved my hand to the left. "Onix! Hang in there!" Brock calls out. It's been hit all the way down. Wait, Onix still want's to fight. "Squirtle, bite now!" I yelled.

But, it missed. "Onix! Another wrap attack!" Brock took this opportunity. "Squirtle, quick! Another bubble beam!" I shook. There, down goes Onix!

"Onix!" Brock gasped. Wow...I did it. I actually got the first gym badge of Kanto! I really did it! I felt like a dancing feeling inside me. "Great work, Hilda." I heard Brock say. I turned to him smiling. "Here, take this. As proof of beating me, I present you the boulder badge! You earned it." Brock grinned. I awed at it. "I'm so happy..." I trailed off with excitement. "You deserved it. You did a great job." Brock nods. "I didn't do this by myself. My partners helped me." I reminded Brock.

"I see you are a true trainer. Something I saw in a few people. Great work." Brock acknowledged me. I took the badge. Brock actually has been a great help, he made me realize many things other than partners, to take pride in what you have earned but to be modest at the same time. "Thank you so much, Brock." I thanked him. "Anytime. Again, you guys earned it...right?" He stated. "Yes. Yes, we did." I winked.

"I presume you're going to Cerulean City right?" Brock asked me. "Yes." I nodded. "Then you'll be battling a good friend of mine, take this. It's TM34; Bide. You'll want this." Brock hands over the technical machine. Alright, I could use one of those. I then say my goodbyes. "Goodbye Brock, and thank you." I walked out. "No, thank you. Good luck on your journey, Hilda." Brock waved. I took those words into my heads and ran out the door. Eager for something new.

As I ran out I bumped into another character.

"So, I see you got the first gym badge." He said. Oh boy, not this guy.

"What? You again?" I rolled my eyes.

He smirks. "I see you still have a grudge against me." He chuckles softly. "I'm in a rush, please get out of my way." I gave him angry eyes. "Woah, you need to calm down." He stops again in front of me. "I don't have any liking towards you." I snap. "Just because of that accidental meeting?" He protests.

"Yes, you were very rude." I confronted him. "Can I at least get your name?" He laughs. "Hilda." I quickly said, obviously looking like I'm in such a big rush. "That's such an ugly name.." He trails off.

"Excuse me? All I did was answer your question. I didn't need any other words along with it." I abruptly said. "What is your name anyways?" I barked. "Red." He smirked. Red? Red...

"Like the color of your eyes..." I whisper to myself with astonishment.

"Well, I guess you're off too see Misty..." Red trails off. "Yeah, and I'm going to beat her." I confidentially remark. "Good luck." He scoffed.

"And I'm going to call you White...like the color of your shirt..." He whispers.

"Huh?" was all escaped from my mouth.

But he was already gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. My Progress

A lot has happened this past month. I've caught many Pokemon, up to 30. Most of my Pokemon had evolved adding up to that. I learned so much on the way, and battled many desperate trainers. (Because, everywhere I go there is someone who wants to battle me.) Out of the many people I've battled I only blacked out like how many times? Squirtle still is a squirtle, we've done many battles and weather it was a pass or a fail, he never failed to disappoint me. Twice? Anyways, it wasn't so many because _not to sound full of it, _but I actually think I'm _really _good. I don't think Kanto is all that hard, but why haven't I got to Cerulean City yet? Oh, right...I can't find my way there. I've been either to busy trying to catch them all or just lost. No, Hilda can't get lost. I gotta step up my game.

I sat against a shady tree to rest after another trainer battle. I recently spoke to my mom and she was happy to see me and wished me all of luck. She laughed when I was boasting about my magickarp I bought. She doesn't know what's coming when it's a gyradose. I've read all about gyradose. Impressive, huh?

I smiled to myself and wondered how Hilbert was doing. We only talked twice after that phone call. (Once by letter, and the other time on the PC) The last time I talked to him was last week but let me tell you, right after we hung up I began to miss him already. I pulled out the picture Hilbert and started gushing silently. I have to admit, he looked really cute in that picture. His brown eyes are just wonderful. He's just so-

"Oooooo, who is that your boyfriend? A love interest?" A voice teased behind me. I turned to see who it was. Oh boy, this guy again. "What do you want, Red?" I snapped. I quickly hid the picture but failed. It was in the palms of his hand.

"He's not so bad looking." Red smirked.

"He's just a friend." I protested. Along with that, I'm pretty sure I was blushing too.

"It doesn't seem so by the shade of your face. But I must say, that shade of Red does make you look cuter." Red laughed.

"Hey kid, enough with the cute talk." I snarled.

"One, I'm not a kid. And two, what do you want me to say about you...ugly? Okay White, ugly it is." He sarcastically commented.

"Well, you're acting like one. How old are you 12?" I teased.

"You tell me first." He sat down next to me.

"23" I lied

"Liar." He grinned. "You're 16." He guessed.

"Right, now you?" I tested for an answer.

"Let's see if you know math. 16 + 2?" He warmly asked, like a kindergartner teacher.

"Cute. 18." I squinted my eyes and gave him a fake smile.

Red just leaned against the tree and laughed. He turned to me and said. "You're really funny, White." He softly smiled. We just sat there silently because I expected him to magically disappear like he usually does.

"White, you going to just sit there?" Red asks.

"I expected you to disappear, like you usually do." I frowned. I waited for a respond but all he did was shrug.

"Who's your lover's name?" He still was wondering about the picture.

"My _friend's _name is Hilbert." I yet again tried persuading him against my little secret. No one knows that I love Hilbert. Not even Cheren and Bianca (they didn't suspect a thing) so why would I admit it to this guy?

"You know, White. I admire the fact that you're so sour too me. I've seen you talk to everyone else and you are so bubbly, sweet and kind." Red chuckled.

"Gee, I think you can put it all together." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you still aren't in Cerulean yet?" Red brings up the question. "Lame" He scoffs.

"What do you know about training?" I snapped.

"Ohhhh, more than you know." Red got up, ruffled my hair, and again...was gone.

This guy, the question...the infamous question was brought up.

_Who does he think he is, anyways?_


	7. Maid of the Mist-y!

**Awesome! I've gotten some good reviews, thanks so much. However I wanted to clear up that in this fic...RED IS EXPERIENCED AND STILL THE AWESOME KICK ASS DUDE. Hilda just doesn't know that ****_yet._**

Squirtle and I crawled out of the path we found from Pewter to Cerulean. We both collapsed to the floor, hungry and tired. So, status are I still have around the amount of Pokemon I've caught previously. I still didn't get here-well, now I did and I'm ready to do what it takes. I turned to Squirtle.

"Well, we made it buddy." I weakly smiled. "Sq-Squirtle." Squirtle tried moving. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's a Pokèmon center near by." I reminded my Squirtle. I knew he couldn't move so I picked him up and carried him to the Pokèmon center.

"Nurse?" I walked in and there she was at the desk. "Hello, do you want me to heal your Pokemon?" She asks me. "Please." I handed her all the Pokèballs.

As she went to repair my party, I went to go call my mother again.

_Ring Ring_

No answer. I then went to call Hilbert, to ask if he's seen my mom around.

An answer.

"Hello, Hilbert?" I ask for him. "Hilda! Long time no talk!" He got excited. Just hearing his voice made me exited too. I hope I look okay. "Yeah, exactly! I'm finally at the second city." I blurted.

"Congrats! Ready to battle the gym leader there?" Hilbert asked with encouragement. "All the way!" I nodded with confidence. I told him about how great I was with my gym battle with Brock. I felt like I was getting that Unova spirit and can OWN Misty this time.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Can't wait till you get home." Hilbert says. "I can't wait either. Can't wait to see you and my other friends!" I added friends so it wouldn't seem like I like this guy.

"Cheren and Bianca miss you like nuts. Don't worry. We're all rooting for you." Hilbert waved. "Thanks." I smiled. "I guess I should be going, take care...kay, Hilda?" Hilbert softly said. "You too, thanks." I trailed off. I didn't want to hang up. We were actually getting into a long conversation. An interesting one. However, I just hung up and sighed.

"Hilda, I hope you know that you're Pokemon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy gleamed. I took my Pokèballs and went to find the Cerulean Gym.

I released Squirtle from his ball and gave him a little Pep talk as we were walking. "We can beat Misty, right?" I cheered. "Squirtle!" He was exited. "Then let's be powerful!" I chanted! We walked in a left right fashion ready for this.

I finally saw the gym in sight. It was beautiful. It looked more welcoming than Pewter City gym, and very swimmy. Of course, it's a water type gym I mean what else to expect? I think I can also enjoy going to a swim here. I walked to the sign that said "CERULEAN CITY GYM. GYM LEADER, MISTY: THE TOMBOYISH MERMAID. Is that like a stage name or something? Anyways it was actually a nice name. As I was inside, there was a front desk with the list of winners who beat Misty. There was a fair amount, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be on that list too. Then I see an average heighten girl, perhaps my age. She looked like she was working out as she had a towel around her neck, and was drinking a water bottle. She turns to me.

"Hey, who are you?" The girl asks me.

"My name is Hilda. I am a trainer who seeks the Cascade badge. I'm going beat Misty. Can you escort me to her?" I asked.

"She's standing right in front of you." Misty laughs. Her face turns to me, she had viridian eyes just like the name of Viridian City. She also had orange hair, tied in a side ponytail and that's all I could explain.

"Well, Misty...can I battle you?" I nervously asked. "Unless you tell me your name?" She went into a closet, I presume she was changing. "Keep talking, let me get my swimsuit on." She overcalled.

"I'm Hilda, from Unova.." I called out. "Unova...Interesting. So, I guess you're new here." She walked out. "Then, I hope you know my policy is an all out offensive water type. What's your Policy?" She asks me taking me to the Arena. "I don't have a policy." I laughed.

"It's okay then. So, you see my arena is like a swimming pool. You will be standing on that blue mat, I'll be standing on this red mat." Misty swims over to the red mat. "You ready sweetie?" She politely asks. "Yup!" I stood onto the red mat.

There it was. I eyed Misty with determination, me vs her for this badge.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty threw out her pokeball. "Hya!" The star pokemon came out.

"Squirtle, go!" I threw Squirtle.

"So, water type vs water type eh?" Misty smirks. I nod. "Squirtle, bubble beam!" I pointed. "Starmy, tackle!" Misty yelled. "Squirtle, use bubble!" I commanded. They were barley getting hurt. "Okay, Squirtle use bite!" I asked him. This caused Staryu some real pain. "Staryu, recover!" Misty commands it. "Hyeah!" It was healed. "Squirtle, bubble beam!" I shake with anxiety. "Staryu, tackle." Misty snaps her fingers. Staryu spun like a boomerang and knocked down Squirtle. "Squirtle...please get up!" I begged it to stand up but it had no power to do so. "Alright Beedril, go!" I threw my pokemon.

"Beedrill, use poison sting!" I knocked off Staryu.

"Nice critical hit, but time for Starmi!" Misty complimented me. "Starmy, you're time to shine!" Misty throws out the next Pokemon.

"Alright Beedril! Use string shot!" I merge into battle. "Starmy Blizzard!" Misty quickly commands it. Oh no. Beedril is frozen and taken down. I threw out Rattata. "Bite!" I told Rattata, but it didn't completely make Starmy faint. "Recover!" Misty snaps her fingers. "Ratatta, try bite again!" I asked it. "Starmy, use water gun!" Misty chimes in. There goes my Rattata.

I went nuts into throwing my Pokeballs, but Misty kept using recover. I was down to Pidgey. "Use guys Pidgey!" I excitedly chant. "Starmy harden!" Misty points. "Pidgey, sand attack now!" I clenched to my fists.

"Starmy, recover!" Misty quickly saved herself.

"You don't seem to get tired of recover, do you know?" I snickered. "Nope! Now Starmy, Blizzard!" Misty smirks.

"What?!" I dropped my mouth. "Pidgey, tackle! Do something!" I sunk to the floor. Pidgey was also frozen. She was also taken down instantly. So much for the cascade badge. I have no more useable Pokemon left. "Pidgey, return." I sniffled.

"Alright, Starmy!" Misty hugged her Pokemon. She noticed I looked down. She swum over to my side of the pool. "Hilda? Want some tips? It's alright. You're Pokemon weren't high leveled. I guess you needed to train pidgey especially." Misty explains.

"I see." I quietly nodded. "Here, come with me. I want to show you something." Misty swam out of the pool.

As I waited for Misty to change into casual wear, I rethought of my battle. How do I fix that? I mean, I don't have any electrical types yet. Did I even find one here? No, I haven't even seen one. I sighed. Wait...didn't I catch a Clefable in Mt. Moon? I can teach it an electric type! The thing is level matters too, and it's really inexperienced. I'll have to train it an electric type move sooner or later.

"I'm all dried up and back!" Misty dropped her water bottle on the table. She escorted me to an aquarium. "As you can see, I think Water Pokemon are the greatest!" She walked through pointing the fish tanks.

I awed at the Goldeens, Seakings, Horseas, Seadras, and there was Staryu and Starmy!

"Look at this one, Hilda!" Misty gestured at Polywag, Polywhirl, and Corsola swimming. "These are great!" I was astonished. To my left there was even Seel, Shellder, and Politoed.

"Don't you just love water types?" Misty gushed all over the place. "Yeah, they're one of a kind!" I also admired the water types. "I don't have a policy though. I like all types." I gazed into the water.

"That's not bad either. Typically, most trainers like all types. Gym leaders have a favorite type most likely." Misty explains. "I see." I saw many more water Pokèmon pass by. Beautiful.

"So, come on by anytime when you think you're ready to rematch." Misty shakes my hand. "I'll be back in no time." I smile. I walk out of the door. I was ready to train.

I was then stopped by a hand on my forehead preventing me to not move further.

"Aw, did someone lose a battle?" Said Red. Oh gosh. "Not in the mood, Red." I squinted my eyes. "Don't take your failure on me." Red says. "What do you know anyways? Did you see her Pokèmon?" I point back to the gym. He just rolls his eyes.

"Do you want my help, White?" He asked me.


	8. Hilda, Meet the Real Red

"Why would I need your help." I protested.

"Because, you're horrible. You can't even take down Misty." Red laughs.

"No, I'm pretty good. Red, do you know what I have done in _my _region?" I point to myself.

"Listen kid, you do need my help. Take it or leave it." Red argued.

"Bye." I rolled my eyes and walked away. He has this ideal logic that he's better than me. He's not. I bet he doesn't know one smart thing about Pokemon. So, why would I need his so called.."advice?"

Oh no. I totally forgot all my Pokemon fainted. Squirtle, he got really hurt during that battle. I'm really embarrassed at myself for what happened to Pidgey. I'm so worried it's that it might be too hurt.. I wanted to get those two fixed up immediately. I ran to find the Pokèmon Center. There it was. When I walked in, I handed my Pokèmon and waited quietly for them to get healed.

Afterwards I decided to head on out and begin my rigorous training, I felt that I should start off with Squirtle. I set out acorns on top of fences. This seems to be fit. I kneeled down next to Squirtle. His big brown eyes faced me and I smiled. I was ready to give him his next step of training.

"Okay Squirtle. First off let's practice your aim." I begin. I point at the acorns. Let's try out your bubblebeam. The instructions are to: perfectly knock down all the acorns in ten seconds." I briefly explained. "Do you think you can handle it?" I asked Squirtle. "Squirtle!" Squirtle nodded with determination. "Alright! Let's go!" I point. I set the time. In about 10 seconds, Squirtle only knocked about 6/10. "Time!" I raised my hand. Squirtle slipped. "Alright, we can work on it." I chuckled.

"Hey girl!" Someone in a odd accent called my name. I looked at him, he had a whip in his hand and was wearing a black uniform with a mask. Uh-oh. He does not look so innocent.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"Give me all the cash and Pokemon you got." He walked closer towards me. I raised my eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?" I screeched.

"Then...go, Arbok!" He threw out his Pokèball. Out came out a vicious venous purple snake that looked like it would tear my eyes out in a second. "SQUIRTLE, DON'T LOOK BACK. BUBBLE!" I panicked.

"Arbok, poison sting!" He yelled. "Chaaaarrbock!" It poisoned my Squirtle. "Squirtle!' It yelled in pain. "Squirtle! Hang in there!" I kneeled and patted the ground. I was worried, and scared. The man walked closer.

"Arbok, finish them off." The man smirked.

This was the end of it.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" I heard in a distance. In the flash of a second, the most unique creature exhaled red fiery fumes of revenge. The revenge that was burning inside of me because of that man suddenly was released by that Pokèmon. I was shocked in awe.  
"Charizard, _you_ finish _them_ off!" I heard again.

Charizard grabbed the two partners into a seismic toss. It was just amazing to see, that my mouth was about to have a caterpie crawl into it. With a blink of an eye, Charizard swooped Squirtle and I from the floor. I just said "Wow!"

I wanted to see who saved me. It was the familiar face, it was Red snickering. "Hold on tight!" He yelled. I held tightly onto his waist, while Squirtle was clutching on to my neck. Charizard was flying up and down through trees, accelerating through the obstacles. "That tree!" I point. "Don't worry, White!" He smirked as Charizard took a quick dive. Tears were flying off my face because of how fast we were moving!

We then landed. "Okay, be careful not to fall." Red said as we got off. "What, what is that thing?" I pointed at the differently looking Charizard. "Mega Charizard." Red grins.

"What?! It's so well trained. That flamethrower it did...it was just amazing!" I stammered. "Pretty cool, huh." Red stroked his Charizard.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I shook my head in disappointment. "Because you didn't want me to help you." Red responded. "Who said you were good?" I rolled my eyes.

"Really now?" Red stepped closer to my face. "Mewtwo, come out!" Red threw the Pokèball. "Mewtwo...?" I slumped down, being exposed to a human like Pokèmon. "Show her what you got." Red faced Mewtwo.

Mewtwo extended his harm and rotated it to a 90 degree angle. Suddenly the trees were lifted from it's roots and thrown across to the side. Just like that, without even thinking.

I stammered. "Still not impressed?" Red yet again smirked. "Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno!" He threw out the three flying Pokemon. He pointed at a log. "All three of you, go." Red commanded. With a blink of an eye, the fire, electric, and water waves pulverized the log.

"Legendaries." Red raised his eyebrows.

"I have legendaries too." I mumbled. But this was crazy, his were just...more than the ones I had, more trained, and he knew how to handle the Pokèmon with ease.

"Did I tell you, I've caught 150 Pokèmon in this region?" Red boasted. "That's nearly all..." I trailed off.

"So last call, White. Want my help or not?" Red finally asked.


	9. Teach Me How To Pokè

I hesitated for a while, as I did I stared into his red eyes. Should I trust this guy? I stared at Red polishing his Pokeballs, and Charizard crawling around the area. Flashbacks were zooming back and forth in my head. He never told me he was a trainer, and even other than that...he never told me he was that good. First, before trusting him, I got to know more about him. Who knows? He might be lying about his life. He might be a lie? What if those aren't his Pokemon?! Nah, I'm getting way to paranoid. I think I'll start off with allowing him to teach me a few things. Maybe there will be a positive outcome from this. I got to do this for Squirtle, Pidgey, Beedrill, the rest of my team and my Pokemon. I have to be more skilled for my mother and Hilbert. I got to try and cooperate with Red.

"Fine, teach me." I sighed. A grin appeared on Red's face. "That's awesome. Let's go back to Cerulean though." Red got on his Charizard. "You coming?" He asked me. I nodded. Well, here we go again. "You better not go to fast." I mumbled. "No worries, White." He laughs remembering how terrified I got last time.

As we were flying the skies, I wondered who that man was. He randomly came up to me and attacked. In a non so appropriate way. I think Red knows. "Red, who was that guy who attacked me?" I asked concerned. Red didn't answer. He was either thinking about it or just wanted to ignore my question. I hope he didn't want to ignore me. I know he thinks I'm stupid, but he is too. Bad thoughts about Red. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"He looked familiar. I think I know what's going on. I don't know if it's for sure, so I won't tell you. I don't want to scare the shorts outta you." Red chuckled. "Shut up." I said.

We finally landed in Cerulean City. "Okay, ready to learn the greatest lesson of your life?" Red hopped off of Charizard. "Go for it." I blankly shuttered.

"Okay, call out Squirtle." Red snapped his fingers. "Why not." I stepped forward. I threw my Pokèball, but then Red dove in and caught it. "Hey, what was that for?" I snapped.

"Is that seriously how you throw your pokèball?" Red trashed the Poker Face at me. "Why does it matter?" I groaned. "Listen kid, do you want to get better?" Red persuaded me.

"Fine. Teach me your ways, master." I sarcastically bowed to him. "You're real cute." Red laughs. "Kay. First get into standing positon. Get your feet shoulder length." Red shook his head.

"Okay.." I watched my feet as I adjusted into position. "Now hold the ball as so. Four fingers on top of the ball, and your thumb wraps around the front. I've noticed you put your thumbs on your index and middle finger." Red points.

"Why on earth does that matter?" I rolled my eyes.

"Now lunge forward, pull back your arm, and throw the ball like a catapult." Red re did movements. I nodded and did the best I could. It just curved. "I've never thrown even worse..." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Because you're doing it wrong." Red said. "How is this going to help?" I sighed. "If you want your Pokèmon to respect you, at least toss them out of their ball in a fashionably order." Red continues. "Here let me help." Red walked towards me. I was in the same position as he wanted me to be. "Go back," He put one arm around my waist. "Then pull your arm like this." He held on to my arm and helped me control the way I threw the ball. Perfect, it went in such a controlled order, Squirtle jumped out so elegantly.

"Wow, I didn't know the way one throws could be so effective..." I said under my breath. "Now, call out your Clefairy." Red commanded. I did the same thing he just taught me, and Clefairy couldn't look so happier. "At least your Clefairy looks like it's in good shape." Red kneeled down too it. "I can tell your Clefairy knows water gun, fire blast, and body slam." Red examined it. "Not bad." He smiled too me. He must know a lot. I'm slightly impressed, but not enough. Red reached through the depths of his pocket. "Here is TM024. Thunderbolt." He handed me the chip. "Teach it to Clefairy." Red cocks his head in Clefairy's direction. I nodded . "Clefairy, learn this." I said. "Clefairy!" Clefairy cheered. "Now, here are some glass empty milk jugs." Red set them onto 10 logs like I did earlier. "Do it Hilda." Red points.

"Okay, Clefairy. Thunderbolt em'!" I commanded. "Clefairy!" Knocked down only 7/10 in less than 20 seconds. "Hmmm..." Red scratched his chin. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're not doing it along with them." Red scolded. "Pretend this is Samurott in Unova. It's your best friend, not just a power cord." Red explained. How does Red even know all that about me already? Does he just know? Or is he just really good at stalking?

"Clefairy! Use Thunderbolt!" I point. As Clefairy was shooting down the glass, I lunged myself forward and pointing everywhere. "Go, Clefairy!" I cheered. I was sweating, I wasn't doing much. I don't know why I felt like I was in battle along with Clefairy. First of all, this isn't the battle, and Clefairy is just electricuting glass jars. For some reason, I felt like I was using such a great impact on this. I could see Red was smirking in pride.

After two hours, Red and I were practicing with all my pokemon, making sure none of them were left out on training.

"Now, I'll be Misty. Staryu, come out!" Red threw out his Pokèmon. So he has a Staryu too. After all, he has every Pokèmon around here. "Staryu, blizzard!" Red points.

"Clefairy, body slam!" It effected Starmy. "Recover!" Red commanded it. "Hya!" It's health went all the way up. Damn it. "Being, Misty eh?" I joked. Well, that's the only way I would actually get better. I got his tactic and I think it's a great way for me to get better. I turned to Clefairy.

"Clefairy! Thunderbolt!" I yelled. Wow, it just knocked Staryu right off the charts.

"Great job, White!" Red congratulated me. "Thanks!" I stared at Clefairy. "It was both of us." I smiled. "You remind me of someone." Red laughs. "Who?" I asked. "Now, Starmie." Red ignored my question.

"Bubblebeam!" He shouts. "Squirtle! Tackle attack!" I commanded. "Starmie, tackle back!" Red yelled. I switched out to Pidgey. "Gust!" I pointed. There ALMOST went down Starmie.

"Go for it, Clefairy! Thunderbolt!" I point. Starmie was down to nothing. "Wow, I- I mean, we beat him!" I jumped in excitement. Red smiled again at me. "Great job again, White!" He cheered.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"Don't get too cocky though." Red trails off.

"Why is that?" I turned to him.

"That was me going Misty on ya. You haven't battled the real me yet. Later, White. See you after your gym battle." and he waves good bye.

_"you haven't battled the real me yet"_ Soared throughout my mind.


	10. Falling Cascades

Apparently, I think I'm ready to battle Misty. Red hasn't appeared in days so I guess he thought I was ready too. I wonder if I should go to the Pokemon Center. That's what I did. I mean, they're all in good shape but just incase. I walked over to the Pokèmon Center and healed my Pokemon. And after that, I ran on my way to the Cerulean Gym.

I opened the door and walked over to the pool, there was Misty cleaning the pool while on a Pokemon- I believe to be Lapras. "Misty?" I chimed in. "Hilda!" Lapras swam to the surface. She walked over and grabbed a towel. "I thought you'd never come back, it's been a while." Misty shakes my hand. "I know, but I was getting even better." I smirk.

"Then I presume you're here for a rematch?" Misty asked. "You bet!" I point at her with excitement. "Then let's get this show on the road." Misty dove in to the pool. We were on the same mats as last time ready to begin.

"Just because you're here for a rematch, don't think I'll be easy on ya." Misty said holding her Pokèball. "Oh, don't worry. Be afraid that I won't go easy on you." I chuckle.

"Staryu! Come on out!" Misty invited. "Squirtle! Go on out!" I threw out Squirtle. "Didn't learn from last time, did you?" Misty laughs. "I wouldn't say that." "Squirtle! Water gun!" I point to Staryu.

It only hurt Staryu by a bit. "Seriously? Water Gun?" Misty scoffed. "Staryu! Tackle!" Misty commanded. "Okay now, Squirtle. Bite!" I turn. "Staryu, recover!" Misty quickly said.

_Darn it. I have to start my tactic all over again._ "Return Squirtle. Go, Pidgey!" I threw out Pidgey. "Whirlwind!" I shouted with all my might. "Staryu! Get in the water!" Misty quickly yelled. But, Staryu failed to move quickly. "Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty eyed Pidgey. Oh no, that just lowered Pidgey's health. "Pidgey, return! Squirtle come on back!" I called Squirtle back.

"Staryu! Tackle it!" Misty demanded it. "Squirtle! Take down!" I shook. "Squirtle!" Squirtle ran back and forward to sweep Staryu off the mat. Down was Staryu! "You were lucky. Return, Staryu!" Misty called out Starmy. "Starmy, blizzard!" Misty wanted to immediately freeze Squirtle so it wouldn't move. Darn it, it can't move now. I should switch out. "Pidgey, come back!" I threw the ball. I wanted to keep on using Squirtle and Pidgey. "Pidgey, use gust!" I nodded in approval..

Pidgey made Starmy's HP move down, but not all the way. Then she said it again. "Starmy, freeze em down." She flinched her head to the side. "I see you're still not oblivious to freezing my Pokemon." I scoff. "If that's the way to win, then why not?" Misty cackles. "Then have a taste of my secret weapon. Clefairy, go!" I called out.

"The enemy's weak. Do it! Clefairy!" I cheered. "Tackle!" Misty points at Clefairy. Starmy tackled Clefairy, but then here it was. "Gather your energy..." I clenched my fist and held on to my breath while whispering. "THUNDERBOLT!" I yelled with all my might, to remind Clefiary that I'm with him. That he can do it. Clefairy then gathered up that good electric current and thunderbolted Starmy. Critical hit! It's energy went all the way down. "Yay! Clefairy!" I cheered.

Misty looked upset at first but she then smiled. "Starmy, you did well. Return."

She then walked out to me and reached out something in her pocket. "Great job Hilda! Wow! You're too much! Here's the Cascade Badge!" Misty handed me the badge. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime. You earned it." Misty bid farewell as I walked out. She also rewarded me with bubblebeam and cut. Awesome! My second kanto gym badge. I felt really good about it. I couldn't wait to tell Hilbert...he probably is so jealous and probably thinks of me as...I continued to blush.

Also, Red. He's probably going to be shocked that I won this badge! I scanned outside to see if he would pop up or appear like he usually would. But, he didn't there wasn't anyone outside. Okay weird...

I went to the Pokemon center to heal my pokemon, I called my mom and Hilbert.

Next stop...

Vermillion City!


	11. A Shocking Match

**Trainer: Hilda**

**Badges: 2**

**Pokedex: 37**

**Time: 1 month 2 weeks 4 days**

* * *

I've been in Vermillion for about a week now. I've been training my team, and I've caught more Pokemon. I changed my team, and some of my pokemon had evolved. It's like this now. Beedril, Squirtle, Onix, Oddish, Clefairy, and Pidgeyotto. I was now currently training for my next badge: The Thunder Badge!

So, first I had an S.S Anne ticket for a wonderful cruise. Not, I was doing some work. However, there was this suspicious group belonging to the same people I was almost abducted by earlier. Oh well, I'll never know. I fished out some pretty cool Pokemon by the harbor. It's a fair trade. I went along the root until a wild spearow scared me. I already caught one and traded it for a far'fetched. A pretty cool trade. I was ready for another battle. It's good practice until I meet Vermillon City's gym leader.

"Squirtle, water gun!" I remembered me yelling. After a few moves here and there, I finally beat it. Awh yeah! Actually, I'm pretty happy because they both put up a pretty cool match. I nodded with approval at Squirtle. "Good Job, buddy." I crouched down next to him, thanking him.

Then, Squirtle suddenly started to glow. I knew exactly what was happening. I leered my hands to cover my mouth and jogged in place filled with excitement. Squirtle was evolving! Wow, I can't wait to see it's next evolution...it's happening, it's happening! Once Squirtle finished "glowing" it wasn't Squirtle anymore...it was...Wartortile! I was pleased with it's evolution and even more pleased when it was advanced. "Wartorile!" I extended my hands and gave him a hug. "Wartortile!" Wartortile hugged my back. "Awww! You are so cute!" I nudged his head. Now this one is a keeper.

"Let's get us to the Vermillion Gym, shall we?" I peered over to Wartortile. Wartortile nodded and we marched our way to the gym. I can't wait to tell Hilbert! He's probably so impressed that I got it evolved so fast. He couldn't have done the same. He'll even think better of me and that I'm such a trainer that he will fall in love with my awesome achievements...and..eh..possibly me too. Having Hilbert's image appear in my mind quickly made me flush an intense shade of red. Aw shucks...speaking of "red" I wonder where Red is? He probably now won't think I'm such a stupid trainer with my kick ass Wartorile now! Ha!

I opened the door with full on confidence, time to beat this gym leader. "Aaaaaaattention!" I heard a deep voice echoing the hall. "Who marches forward?" The Gym Leader, I believe. Lt. Sarge stomped towards my direction. "A trainer." I said. "Aw, aren't you the cutest girl ever. Here, have this." He gave me a plastic bag of teeth.

"Ew, what is this?" I grimanced at the bag. "It's my friend's from the war. Young lady, did you know what strong efforts we put up to battle for our nation?" Lt. Sarge fantasized. I awkwardly nodded. This guy is super weird. "I'll tell ya kid, electric pokemon saved my life during the war." He continues.."I wouldn't have done it with out my Riachu. We fought side to side to gain VICTORY!" He cheered, as I revolted in fear. He had a deep and loud voice. It shook me most of the times where he would even just speak.

"Uhm..well, I want my thunder badge, sir." I cleared my throat. "Sure little guyl." He ruffled my hair like a child. This caused me to be angry. "Then let's do this." I said, annoyed.

He threw out Riachu. Riachu, electric. That means I should use my Onix. 'Go, Onix!' I called out for him. Onix roared out ready for battle. "So, you have the advantage." Lt. Surge scoffed.

"Oh yeah, Onix...tackle!" I commanded it.

"Riachu! Thunderschock!" Lt. Surge nodded with approval. It took Onix down a little, but not by as much. "Okay, Onix Rock throw!" I grinned, ready for it to take it down.

"Riachu, agility!" Lt. Surge pointed to the side. This caused Riachu to miss my attack. "Aw." I groan. "Okay Riachu, tackle!" Lt. Surge thought it was the perfect opportunity. Before he could do anything I wanted to make this quick and over.

"Onix, go on...try rock throw again!" I rang those words through Onix's brain. I'm with you Onix, you can do it. Onix smashed it's rock throw ability to Riachu. This immediately knocked Riachu down! Hazzah!

"That was short..." Lt. Surge gasped, walking towards me.

"You got guts, kid." Lt. Surge said.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Here you go. This changed my mind about you. I present to you, the Thunder Badge!" Lt. Surge handed me the shiny yellow badge. I squealed with excitement in honor of my third badge.

"Thanks Lt. Surge!" I stammered.

"Next stop, Celadon City. Erika is a grass type leader. Good luck." Lt. Surge shook my hands with honor. I nodded and walked out.

I also, again, waited for Red to appear...

But he didn't...


	12. Encountering Team Rocket

**Name:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 2**

**Pokèdex: 37**

**Time: 3 months 0 weeks 3 days**

* * *

**I **smelt the fresh air of Celadon city. It was such a beautiful town. Big buildings, blue skies, famous posters, and just the normal views of the city. I've been able to finally make it here, and I'm trying to earn my third gym badge. My wartortile has been doing a great job so far, and it hasn't failed to please me. I'm so thankful for my Wartortile. As I was thinking about Wartotile, I remembered Samurott. I couldn't explain how much I missed him. I wonder what he's doing now, and I know Hilbert has been taking care of him too. Lucky Samurott gets to spend more time with Hilbert than I can. As I walked towards the department store, I noticed a young man running as fast as he could.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I stopped him.

"Some guy stole my money at the game corner. They also brought in Pokemon with cages as well." The man sighed, and he ran away to the Police department. My nosey self couldn't help but to think about what was wrong. I had to do something about this, so I marched to the game corner. There was this huge poster covering the entrance reading R. R? What is that? N's younger brother or something? I shook my head and stepped forward. The thing is, I didn't find myself moving. I was being tugged from the back of my black vest and I turned to see what was it. It was Red.

"Red?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, White. It's me." He chuckled.

"Well, let go of me." I smacked his hand. "Uh-uh. You're not going in there White." He asserts. "What, why?" I snapped. "There's something awfully familiar going on. I'm afraid that history might be repeating itself. I know what might be coming, and I say you leave it to me." Red gently pushed me back.

"No, I want to do this." I protested. Red winced at me, and looked unsteady. I rolled my eyes and walked in, but being tugged once again. I couldn't walk in.

"No, Hilda." He looked me in the eye, and actually called me by my real name. This seemed serious.

"Tell me why." I placed my hands on my hips. Red turned to the side and faced the sun impatiently. "Fine. I think Team Rocket's back." He admitted. I slowly took my hands off my hips..."Team...Rocket..."

Bam! That's where it hit me, I remembered the name Team Rocket. It was mentioned back in Unova, a recruit from, a city...wait...I now remember! It was Cerulean City! No wonder when I came there, it was so familiar...the name.. He married a women and then had a kid, but then dropped the whole process. But..but..why was it continued?

"A few years ago, Team Rocket was a team using Pokemon so cruelly, that they only use them for Profit...I.." Red trails off... "I took the whole team down. Everyone...by myself...even the leader Giovanni. He then quit though...I remember they regrouped back in the Johto region, but I didn't ever think they'd form again." Red heavily said.

Red..this guy. Has nearly done as more as I have ever done back in Unova. I can't believe that this guy, has done this much although he doesn't seem like he could even do that. I looked down, and remembered how he took down that one grunt earlier. How he had so many pokemon, and that..Mewtwo...and that last thing he said..what was it?

"you haven't battled the real me yet."

What else is he hiding from me? I mean, we don't know each other very well..but he can't just hide that much from me. "Well White, are you just going to daydream or come along with me?" Red asked.

I shook my head back into reality. "Uh-yeah. Coming." I kept a close eye on him. He tried kicking the door, but no use. "Charizard, come out! Use flamethrower to open the door." Red commanded.

"Roar!" Charizard used that flaming red head to burn down the door. We then walked inside. "There should be some poster." Red felt the walls. "Ah, there it is." Red lifted it. "Wanna open it?" Red invited me to open it. I nodded and I pulled down the hatchet, and the door opened. We then slowly walked down, and Red held my hand. "Stay close, these people are super dangerous." He slowly walks forward.

I rolled my eyes. Red thinks I haven't handled things like this before. Well, I have and I'm not scared. I don't need to be treated like a baby. Then the same dressed man as before jumped in front of us. "Hey no intruders." He threw out a Drowzee. "I got this." Red reached. "No, I want to do this. Wartortile, come on out" I said, I heard Red mumble, but I just ignored.

"Pound, Drowzee." The man ordered it.

"Wartortile, watergun." I point towards him.

"Drowzee, hypnosis." The man smirks. Thank god Wartortile was able to move, because I just finished Drowzee off with bite. I turned to Red and smirked.

"Machop! Rip her to shreds." The grunt called out the next Pokemon. "Low kick!" The grunt commanded. "Quick Wartortile. Own it with a water gun!" I yelled. That took that down. "Yes!" I received 630 dollars for winning.

Red and I together, took down the grunts and proceeded. We finally came up to the last floor: the traps were horrible. But Red seemed to know his way well.

"Who's behind all this." Red stomps in to the office. I quietly walk behind him. "Ahh, that voice." The man said, and spun his chair backwards. "Giovanni." Red sourly pronounced his name.

"Red. I see we actually meet again. And my, have you grown." Giovanni chuckled. "Enough of that. Why are you doing this again." Red snapped. "Still nosey too, I see. It's simple. One of my grunts moved to the Unova region, and I have a few grunts still in the Kalos region as well. See, we never actually stopped. We were on a low profile and we decided to become bigger here, after our down fall in the Johto region." Giovanni explains.

"Why are you doing it again in Kanto. Why did you come back here." Red said. "Because, everywhere was being taken. I wanted to establish back in the Hoenn region, but Team Aqua/Magma was there, and so on." Giovanni finished

"You won't get away with this." Red murmured. "Nidoqueen, show him." Giovanni throws his Pokeball. "Mew-" I jumped right in front of him. "Wartortile! Bubblebeam!" I said taking down his Nidoqueen.

"Ah, and who might this maiden be?" Giovanni examined me. "Another Pokemon Trainer." I said. "Rhyhorn, horn drill!" Giovanni thought he could take me down, but luckily I said "Use watergun!" and that also got rid of his Rhyhorn.

"Alright then, Rhydon!" He threw out his pokemon.

"Rhydon, take down!" Giovanni commanded.

That took Wartortile down. "Wartortile, c'mon get up." I begged him. I looked over too Red, eyeing him that he doesn't need to help. I could do it myself. "Clefairy! Go." I threw out my pokeball.

"Watergun." I angrily chanted.

That took Rhydon down!

Giovanni ran away. "You will never hear the last of me." He walked away.

"You need to leave this all to me next time." Red said as we walked up the stairs. "I don't need your help." I said.

"Whatever, so...ready to get that next gym badge?" Red said.


	13. Campfire Stories

**Name:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 2**

**Pokèdex: 38**

**Time: 3 months 0 weeks 5 days**

* * *

**I **didn't head over to Erika's gym just yet. The past two days was Red helping me train to beat Erika. I hate to admit it, but that guy has some pretty great techniques from what I have seen. The day was almost over, and we packed our training material off from the floor. We went out of the streets and back into the woods for a place to sleep. Red set up a campfire while I sat my bag against the log. He set up his sleeping bag up while I set up mines. I noticed I was missing something. Ahh, my blanket and pillow! I must have left it back in Vermillion.

"Sucks to suck." Red smirked watching me rummage for my blanket. "Ha-Ha." I lightly said. "So, how do you think your stay in Kanto's going out?" Red started to talk.

We both sat next to each other, leaned back against the log.

"Not half as bad. How is it with me, raining on your parade?" I sarcastically remarked. "Oh man, White. Watching you from the beginning and still now.. Do you know why my forehead hurts so much?" Red asked me.

"Please explain." I rolled my eyes.

"From the amount of face palms I gave my self, because of you're rookie-ness." Red teased.

"Hey! I am not a rookie! It's just I'm adjusting to this region. That's all." I shoved him to the side. "Ow, you really pack a punch." Red rubbed his arm. "I only do that to swat the flies away." I snapped.

Red reached out to his pocket. "So I still have this picture." Red giggled. It was the picture of Hilbert, the one he caught me gushing over. My heart skips a beat looking at Hilbert's face. "Uh. I didn't even notice it was gone." I shivered.

"Sure, you probably were raiding your backpack just like you did for your little blanky." Red laughs even harder. "Give me that." I growl and swiped the picture from him. Geez, Red is so annoying..but useful. I don't want to get on his bad side, or it's bye-bye help.

"So, you told me you've won all 8 Kanto badges." I started a conversation. "Yup." He opened his jacket revealing the badges. I crawled closer to him examining the badges. "Woah! That's pretty cool." I stared at the Rainbow badge; my next badge. "Yup." Red nods. "So, did you even battle the Elite Four?" I asked. "Yeah, they were pretty easy."

"So, did you even become champion?" I asked another question.

"Yeah, it was easy to win that. I'm in the hall of fame." Red smiled. Wow, this guy. He's actually amazing. "So you've got all 8 kanto badges, all kanto pokemon, and beat the elite four?" I asked for confirmation. He nods with pride. Wow.

"So, did you then go to the Johto region?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Why not? That's pretty odd." I trailed off. "I don't know, there is no reason to go back to another region." Red shrugs. Is that all? I'm pretty sure there's more. "You should go to more regions! Explore! There are so many different and great Pokemon out there." I told him.

But he didn't seem to care. "Adventure, that's the best part. You get to learn more things." I went on. But, he still didn't seem to care. I just frowned. Red took a look at Hilbert.

**"So** he's just your friend?" Red asked. He obviously knew what was going on, so there was no point to lie about it anyways. I mean, I probably won't get close to Red and I'll leave here and won't see him again. So why not just say so? He doesn't know Hilbert or any of my friends. "Fine. I really like this guy." I sighed. Red laughed. "I knew it."

"Of course you do." I scoffed. "So, why don't you ask him out?" Red asked me. "I don't know. I'm not sure if he really does like me. He might just break my heart if he doesn't like me." I sighed. "I see." Red slowly nodded. "Are you sure he doesn't like you back?" Red said, staring at the campfire. "I think he does, but then I don't. You know what I mean?" I tried making sense.

"No, I see." Red laughed.

"What about you?" I asked him. "Well, no one really. I did have a thing with Misty." Red laughed. "What happened?" I asked him. "I don't know, she said it wouldn't work out." Red shrugged.

"Why is that?" I kept asking him questions. "She said she's waiting for this one guy, she's sure he'll come back. And said how they will end up together." Red said, now staring at the moonlight.

"Where is he?" I asked him. "He left to another region, just like you did. I don't know much about him though. And I don't really care." Red rolled his eyes. "It it because you're jealous?" I laughed. "Do you want me to hook you back with Misty?" I laughed. Red shook his head. "Not really, it was just a small thing. I would just call her, and she'd call me back. Sometimes I used to sneak out to the gym and we'd just leave for a while." Red laughed, I could tell he was flashbacking the scene over again. I nodded, understanding. I then felt nostalgic about me and Hilbert. "You should really get to sleep, White." Red pointed at me. I stared at the side. "Good night, White." Red said.

I laid my head onto the pillow and went to sleep. I could feel Red putting his blanket on me, and drifted off too sleep.

**So, I had to comment on this. I thought it was so cute how Red gave up his blanket for Hilda. What do you guys think? Review! Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Grass is Always Greener

**Name:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 2**

**Pokèdex: 38**

**Time: 3 months 0 weeks 6 days**

* * *

**I **woke up to a sunny morning, with burning ambition. I knew it was time to earn my next badge. Surprisingly, I expected Red to leave (at first he used to randomly disappear, then tell me he'd be gone, but he's still sleeping) I guess he didn't feel like getting up..I saw he used his jacket as a blanket, so I took it off and put it next to his hat and gave it back. However he just woke up.

"I see you woke up." Red yawns. "Yeah, I think I'm going to battle Erica right now." I gathered my stuff. Red sat up. "Woah, White. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" He asked me. I shook my head, but he heard my stomach grumble. I got up but he stopped me.

"Eat." He ordered.

"I don't need to right now." I sighed.

"Look at you, you look like a mess." Red observed me.

"I want to get my next gym badge." I sighed.

"There's a restaurant near by, I'll take ya." Red held on to my wrist and tugged me quickly. I guess being exited could make you forget about an empty stomach. Who knows?

As we were walking, another thing (other then Erica) was racing through my mind: Team Rocket. I've heard of lots of organizations on deliberately dealing with Pokemon. However, I felt like this was an added task for my mission here. I stared at Red bobbing his head up and down as we were walking and thought why he thinks he can take control. He just doesn't trust me well enough, or he doesn't think I'm good enough. Why is he even following me? To find something funny of my techniques. He thinks I'm a rookie. Well, guess what. I'm not..I'm better then that.

We sat down and ordered food. He looked down at the table and circled his fingers and just was dozing off. I began a conversation. "So Erica is nice is she?" I asked. "She's nice. You're a girl though. Her gym is filled with girls who acts like boys still has cooties." Red scoffed, leaning back. I just slightly nodded.

"Anyways, prepared your techniques?" He asked. "Of course. I don't need help. I know I'll slay." I winked.

"Whatever, White." He laughed. Of course. Our food came, and we were both eating quietly for a few minutes, no words. Just chewing.

"What's your problem." I dropped my fork.

"What's wrong?" Red was shocked at my random statement. "Why do you think I'm too weak to face team rocket?" I ordered. "Huh.." Red glanced at the time.

"Don't you know N? Ghestis? Any of them? I beat them." I raised my voice. "White, shut up. You're drawing attention." Red barked quietly.

I sighed and sat down. "And if you really want to know, it's not because you're weak." He chewed on his salad. "It's because I can't see you get hurt." He clenched on his fork.

I then stiffed up myself and looked everywhere but him. "Oh." I said.

We just ate quietly for the rest of our lunch and walked to Celadon City Gym.

He opened the door for me and left.

As I walked closely inside there was three girls giggling. "Hi?" I leaned over. "Oh well, aren't you pretty?" She played with my hair. "See Lucy, I want to do my hair like hers." She squashed my face next to hers.

"What are you talking about? He hair looks like a giant bush." The other one observed me. "I'll just pretend I'm not offended." I sighed. "We're sorry." Another girl laughed.

"What brings you here?" The girl who insulted my hair asks nicely. I guess she felt bad at insulting me in front of my face. "I want to battle Gym Leader Erica." I said. "Just go up there." She points.

I see Erica, and two other girls giggling together. "Hi." Escaped my mouth. They were busy spraying perfume on themselves. "Do you like perfume?" She danced. "Sure.." and they sprayed it all over me, while I coughed vigorously.

"Er-Erica..Can I-I augh battle you?" I coughed again.

"Sure!" Erica walked over to the battle arena.

I stood on the other side.

The girl who sprayed perfume on my face stood on the side. "The gym battle between Hilda from Nuvema Town, Unova vs Celadon Gym Leader, Erica begins now!" She played referee and then said.

"Victreebell! I choose you!" Erika threw out her Pokeball. That's when I just remembered. I forgot to go to the Pokemon Center, and all I had was Wartortile, I wanted to hit my head.

"Wartortile! Come, Go!" I called him out.

"Tackle!" I said.

"Razor Leaf!" Erika commanded Victreebell. Damn it, that's super effective. Luckily, Wartortile is on a high level. I think he can stand it. "Dig your heels in and take it." I reassured Wartortile.

Wartortile believed in me, and held on to the pain. "Now! Bite Victreebell!" I yelled. "Nice." Erika smirked. "But! Victreebell, wrap!" Victreebell jumped over to Wartorile and wrapped it tightly. "Come on Wartortile." I said to myself. "Great job!" Erika said. I could see that Wartortile was getting even more hurt. It wasn't time to give up though. I can't use water gun because It wont do much. I decided to do another tackle.

This weakened Victreebell by many points. It was almost down. Erika grew a smirk on her face. Oh no, what was up her sleeve? "Poison Powder!" She said. Oh no. "Wartortile, look out!" I warned him. Thankfully it dodged.

"Wartortile! Watergun!" I heard myself accidentally say. Wartortile listened to it and gave it a hose down. There goes Victreebell. "Not bad, Hilda." Erika nods. "Tangela! Go!" She threw out yet another grass type.

"Bite!" I told Wartortile. He bit Tangela. "Constrict!" Erika yelled. "Wartortile! Hang in there!" I watched it get strangled with pain, and that felt I was being strangled by pain. I clenched my fist as tangela let go.

"Bubble beam with all your might." I grunted. I know it's not super effective, but it will take Tangela down. Wartortile is on a higher level and I know we can win this. Wartortile took a step back, gathered all of it's energy and beamed down towards Tangela.

Alright! Tangela down. "You might just beat me. Vileplume come out!" Erika said. "Wartortile! Bite again!" I said as he damaged Vileplume. "Vileplume, use your signature move!" Erika pointed at Wartortile.

"Signature move?" I turned and saw Vileplume performing petal dance. This damaged Wartortile and I could see it getting hurt. "Wartortile, tackle!" I ordered it. "Now Vileplume! Sleep powder!" Erika shouted.

Sleep powder?! I hope it misses.

But it didn't. Wartortile was asleep. "Mega Drain!" Erika said as it took energy from Wartorile. I kneeled next to Wartortile. "C'mon Wartortile. Please get up!" I pleaded. I tapped on the floor but it was no use.

"Poison Powder!' Erika finished Wartortile off. I hugged Wartortile. "It's alright. You did well. Return." I got it back inside the Pokeball. "Gym Leader Erika wins!" The referee said.

I nodded at my defeat. "Thanks for a great match, Erika." I shook her hand. "Anytime, Hilda. Come back soon for another match!" She smiled. Erika escorted me out as I sighed.

Lesson: Always go to the pokemon center.


	15. I can't Bayleef this

**Name:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 3**

**Pokèdex: 38**

**Time: 3 months 1 week 4 days**

* * *

**"Wartortile return" **I heard myself say. I was out in the woods practicing by myself. I haven't seen Red since my loss. I don't understand why he just leaves. Not that I really want him to travel with me or something, but a goodbye would be nice. I walked towards the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon. I didn't want to do the same mistakes I did last time.

"Just wait a while." Nurse Joy said. I sat down arms folded, with one leg over the other waiting. I glanced over to the PC and saw that I haven't talked to Hilbert in a while. Yes, I contacted my mom recently... but not Hilbert. I shuffled slowly to the PC, and hesitated to dial his number. My hands were a bit crisp from always clenching my fist so I wagged it out and began to call him. My sweaty palms were slipping the phone off, scared to call him. He hasn't talked to me in a while. So, why should I call him? Are we friends or what? I shook my head and tried to delete the thoughts soaring inside my brain.

"Hilda?" I saw his face. There it was he still had that soft light brown hair easily moved my the shaking of his head when he saw my face. "Hilbert. Hi." I straightened my words. "How've you been?" He asked me. "I'm okay..how about you?" I circled my fingers on to the green desk. "It's great. When you left, I was really bored. Glad Bianca has been keeping me company." He smiled, there was that shiny pearls that if I had...I wouldn't sell em' for the world. "That's great." I gritted my teeth. It's almost like I wasn't gone. "So, she's been a great friend." I let it down. "I know. We've been getting close too.." Hilbert's cheeks shaded a color similar to Pikachu's cheeks. "What" I slowly lured my head closer to the screen. I hope I wasn't going to hear this. "We're kinda together." Hilbert nervously whispered.  
I wanted to just rip my insides out. My best friend is dating the guy I have a major crush on and she just thought she could get away with it. I mean I know she doesn't know I love him, but still? Hello? Girl code! Shouldn't she at least sense that I had a crush on him? Didn't that big cap on her brain at least put more weight on her head saying that he's mine?

The phone was close to slipping off my adrenaline pumped hands that colored purple. I caught it. "Hilda? You okay?" Hilbert asked me. "I'm fine!" I barked. "Woah, why are you so mad?" Hilbert backed from the screen. "Cramps." I lied. "Anyways, enough about me. How about you? Met any cute Kanto guys? Got your first kiss yet?" His mouth was trapped with questions. "Yes." I lied to him again. The corners of his mouth slightly dropped. "Oh? Who?"

"His name is Red. I love him." I lied again, probably one of the biggest one yet. "Really?" He asked again. "Yes, really." I sighed. "That's cool. I guess we both have something to do." He giggles. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I seriously need to go." Hilbert glanced at his clock. "Catch ya later!" I quickly said and hung up. I buried my face into the palm of my hands. I can't believe Hilbert found someone else. I didn't because that's all I want. I shrugged. I don't need to cry. I need to worry about Erika right now.

I stomped forward to the Celadon gym.

"Erika?" I asked for her name.

"Hilda! I presume you're here for a rematch?" Erika placed a hand on a hip and tilted left. "You bet I am!" I tried forcing a smile to wipe away Hilbert pain.

"Alrighty. Victreebel I choose you!" Erika called out her victreebel.

"Clefairy, use fire spin!" I knocked down her Victreebel with one shot. Wiped a sweat off my forehead. "Damn Hilda, you burn." Erika complimented me. "Been practicing." I quickly said.

"Alright, tangela set forth!" She called out her Tangela.

"Pidgeyotto! Go!" I threw my bird pokemon.

"Nice wings he got." Erika nodded. "Gust!" I point towards tangela. "Constrict!" Erika helped it out.

"Dodge and use whirlwind!" I yelled. I knew I was working all my pokemon too hard, and I felt bitter. That's because I am. I know I shouldn't have had them work so hard all day and then battle Erika. I guess all this madness is getting to me.

"Try constrict again, Tangela!" She quickly said.

"Pidgeyotto, give it a nice peck!"

Down goes Tangela. "Oh! Tangela!" Erika stared at her pokemon, with her Pokemon shaking. I just tilt my head to the floor. "Return. Vileplume! You know what to do!" She threw out my opponent I lost too.

"Return Pidgeyotto!" I said with one pokeball in my left hand. I had the other in my right as I put my left in my Pocket. "Beedril, go!" I threw out the advantage pokemon.

"Petal dance!" Erika commanded it to move. That hit Beedril well, but not enough. "Beedrill! Pin missile!" I ordered her to knock Vileplume down. It still stood ground. "Alright, Vileplume use sleep powder!" She kneeled down. No. No.

I was thinking about using Beedrill's poison sting to finish it off but no. "Beedrill! Return! Wartortile go!" I called out. "Wartortile? Seriously?" Erika laughs. "Petal Dance!" She said.

"Wartortile, stand your ground and bite it really hard!" I was literally screaming. That took down Vileplume.

I was breathing heavily. Erika walked towards me. "Hilda...is everything alright?" She asked me. "Yeah?" I said. "Why are you so tense. Your veins are pumping." She felt my wrist. I quickly withdrew my wrist and she stepped backwards. "I'm fine." I said.

"No your not. I know it's none of my business, but if you're angry you shouldn't take it out on your pokemon next time. Here's your badge." She gave it to me without looking at me. I ran out of the gym. Great, I made Erika hate me now.

Wartortile suddenly fainted.

* * *

I paced back and fourth at the Pokemon center worried. Not only just Wartortile was in bad shape, but so was Pidgeyotto and Beedrill. Maybe I did work them hard enough. Even before the match when we were practicing I was really hard on them. I went to Nurse Joy to see what was up.

"They will be just fine, but not yet. It may take until tomorrow morning." Nurse Joy sighed. I grimaced at the time, disappointed. "You should've been less harsh on them." Nurse Joy lightly tried giving me advice.

Silent I stayed.

I nodded and ran outside to the pouring rain. What have I done? In front of the Pokemon Center, I leaned against the wall next to the door and slumped down. I drew my legs to my chest and dropped my face to my knees and began to sob. What have I become? I first lose Hilbert to my good friend _Bianca_ and then I nearly killed my beloved friends.

"White?"

I slowly lifted my head seeing Red, with both hands in his pockets, no hat, staring down on me. "Go away." I stammered. "What's wrong?" He kneeled next to me.

"Hilbert." I sniffled. "Wartortile and Pidgeyotto are in terrible condition." I cried more. Red just stared, not knowing what to say. His red eyes facing towards me burned like cigarettes. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but probably just to make fun of me, or a I told you so. I buried my face to my hands. Red tried saying something but he wouldn't say it.

He held my arm and made me stand up. "Leave me be." I cried again. He just hugged me as I stood like a statue. I needed comfort so I hugged him back and my tears fell on his chest.

"C'mon, it's raining. We better get some where or you'll be sick." He said. I wiped my face and slowly nodded.

We were in a small cave and I set up a small fire and took out my blanket and pillow. I bent my knees and watched my vest and hat warm up next to the fire. As I sort of slid into my sleeping bag, there was Red. Shirtless and looking for something in his jacket. He threw his shirt at my face. I rolled my eyes. "Warm that up next to the fire, okay?" He asked. I muttered and there it sat warming up next to his hat.

He got his sleeping bag next to me and just drifted off to sleep. All I did was watch and think about my past.

I then fell asleep to think of my future. My next gym badge.


	16. Culprits

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 4**

**Pokèdex: 38**

**Time: 3 months 1 week 5 days**

* * *

**I **slowly slipped off of my blanket and saw Red 6 feet away from me sleeping on the cold hard groud 2 feet away from his sleeping bag. I guess he just rolls in his sleep. I put his blanket over him went back to my spot. I checked the time and it was 4 am. I needed to see how Wartortile and my other pokemon were okay. I looked over to the dried up fire and nodded. I got dressed and left my stuff there.

I walked into the Poke Center and saw that Nurse Joy fell asleep on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and put on her jacket. "Hilda. You're early. What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm really worried. Are my Pokemon okay?" I clutched my hand next to my heart. "Wartortile is in great shape. Your Pidgeyotto is still recovering along with the rest." Nurse Joy yawned.

"Thank you so much. Can Wartortile come along with me?" I asked. "Sure." She handed me the Pokeball. I recieved it and glanced at the PC. I think I should call Bianca.

I sat down with tense muscles on my forehead. I didn't exactly know how I'd deal with her.

Yawn was the first sound I heard. "Hello?" Bianca stretched. "Bianca." I muttered. "Hey Hilda! How's it going?!" She took off her bathrobe revealing her teddyursa pajamas. "I don't know, you ask me." I replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" Bianca chuckled. "Oh you know." I winced my eyes together. "Uh, no I don't." She laughed lightly. "Why didn't you tell me that you got with Hilbert?!" I yelled over the phone.

"What? But Hilbert told me he told you.." Bianca looked confused. "I know, but why didn't you tell me there was something going on?" I asked her. "I don't know, you were so busy in Kanto I thought you just didn't care." Her eyes moved to the corner. She looked guilty. I sighed. "It's alright."

"Oh Hilda, please don't be upset." Bianca circled her fingers to the wire chord. "I'm okay." I reassured to her, when I obviously lied. "Anyways." I faked a smile. "How did this happen?"

Bianca smiled and blushed. "We went out to the park a few times, and we started hanging out day after day." "And?" I invited her to spill more details. "And then he asked me out on the swings." She giggled.

Great. Bianca has Hilbert, all to her self. She can do anything she wants with him. She could do everything I wish I could do with Hilbert. She has to be the lucky one. "Well, I have a date with Hilbert. I gotta get some beauty sleep. Take care, Hilda." She said.

I nodded and said goodbye. I can't envy Bianca. She's my best friend, and I have to be happy for her. I usually do get happy when she dates anyone, but I've never wanted her to be out of a relationship more then this one.

I went to do the next thing.

I found myself in front of the Celadon Gym. I knocked the door, and let Wartortile out. I saw Erika walk in with her pajamas. "Hilda? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior." I walked in. "Oh Hilda, it's alright." Erika nodded. "No it's not. I let one silly thing almost dangerously hurt yours and my pokemon. I shouldn't have gotten carried away." I paced back and forth.

"I understand, we all go through times like these. And believe me, it's okay." Erika placed her hands on my shoulder, smiling and accepting my apology. "Now, you go there, get your next gym badge, and be the very best." She grinned. I narrowed my eyebrows and nodded with determination. "You got it!" I said raising my fist. I walked out and said good bye to Erika.

"Well, Wartortile...you heard her. Let's be the best!" I cheered.

"Wartortile!" He smiled. I pet his head and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." A tear fell down from my cheek. "I was unfair, but I won't do it again. You mean the world to me." I reminded Wartortile.

His tiny turtle palms pat my shoulder and I could tell he understood me.

"Isn't that cute?" A rough voice commented me from behind. It was a Team Rocket Grunt. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Wheezing, smokescreen!" He let out his pokemon.

A cloud of dark thickness swayed the atmosphere. "Wartortile? Where are you?" I covered my mouth with my arm while coughing. "Wartortile!" I saw him being taken in a black Pokeball. The grunt snickered, took the ball and carried off with a flying...what was that? A Scarmary? In Kanto?

"Wartortile!" I screeched. I saw him elevating up and I climbed the near by tree to catch the Scarmary's tail. "Wartortile! Don't worry! I'm coming!" I said climbing. I was at the top. I could see Wartortiles eyes glistening with fear. I had to reassure it's going to be okay.

"I'm almost there! Don't be scared!" I said on top of the last branch. Weird, why wasn't the grunt away. He just stared at me, grinning. I jumped to catch the tail and next thing you know, he flew away.

"Wartortile!" I yelled falling to the floor. I could see my tears flying off from my face, while his tears were falling onto my face. I brutally hit the ground and my head was facing the sky. I saw Scarmary take away into the glistening, beaming, red hot sun, going away as more tears streamed down my face.

I sat up and rubbed my head in pain and was sobbing. I heard panting.

"White?! Are you okay!?" It was Red, out of breath. "They took Wartortile." I gritted my teeth. He helped me up. "Woah, who?" Red asked, I could tell he was speechless. "Team Rocket." I coldly said.

"Uh.." Red looked uncomfortable.

I turned my head away from him closed my eyes and clenched my fist. I opened my eyes and said.

"I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do."


	17. Hard Workers

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 4**

**Pokèdex: 38**

**Time: 3 months 2 weeks 3 days**

* * *

**It **was me, and Red sitting on chairs with a map laying on the table. "What's that?" I asked him. "Well, when I first started my journey, my fr-this person's sister gave me a map on the Kanto region." He tried to flatten out the wrinkles of the old map.

"Is that like a million years old?" I dropped my mouth. Red winced his eyes. "No. It's only 7 years old." He got out a pen. "Alright, you want your Wartortile back?" Red clicks his pen. I nodded, and I could feel sorrow in my eyes.

"Then, I can devise a plan to get him back. It'll be dangerous, but I can do it." Red dotted lines on the paper. I stared at him with appreciation. "Gee Red, that's really nice of you..."

Red chuckles and leans back. "No problem, White." He nodded. We sat for hours memorizing the trail, gathering every thing we know about TR. It was four hours through the day. Red adjusted his hat and sighed.

"Alright. I'll start. My memory's super hazy, but I remember them being in lavender town. We could try there." He felt his hands to the trail of what he wrote. "Lavender town? What's that?" I asked him.

He shook his head to himself. "But they have no business with the pokemon tower." I had no idea what he was talking about. I sat closer to him and glued my eyes to the paper, seeing if I could think of something myself.

It was 7 pm. Both of our hats were off, and his hair bloomed with frustration. "This is hard." He sighed. It was about 11 pm. He threw his jacket at my face. "Put that somewhere please." He said.

I rolled my eyes and put it along with my vest in the corner. I stared at him, face buried in his hands. I went to get some coffee. My head started hurting, so I let down my hair and laid my head onto the table. "Sweet, some caffeine." Red slurped down the coffee.

As I drifted off to sleep, Red was still working.

And that's where I dream about Wartortile evolving into Blastoise. We were back in Unova and I introduced him to Samurott. He and Samurott made great friends. There was Cheren, Bianca, and Hilbert sitting together watching all the Pokemon play together.

And my dream was sweet. Mostly, because, Hilbert wasn't dating Bianca. So I was seen sitting next to me, and he put his arm around me. Everyone was away all of the sudden and he gently toppled me onto the grass. That's when I blushed and he leaned in...

"White?" I heard

"Huh?"

"Hilda, wake up." I woke up to Red tugging my shoulder. "Huh?" I slowly lifted my head above my arms. "What's up?" I rubbed my eyes. "What were you dreaming about?" He smirked.

"Nothing." I blushed an intense shade of red. "Why were your lips moving like that?" His smirk grew. "I was.."

"You were dreaming about making out with..what was his name? Hilbert?" Red laughs. I batted my eyelashes and smiled. "There's no point in lying to you. But, yes."

He pinches my nose. "You kids are cute." He shook his head laughs. "Hey, we're only sixteen. We're not kids." I protested. "You all are kids to me." Red rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I woke you up because I finally devised a plan!" Red tapped his chin. I rolled my chair to his side. "Let me hear it."

"So, we ride to Saffron City with Charizard. Something tells me Giovanni has set up a headquarters there again too." Red showed me the trails he drew. "Then Wartortile is all yours again." He confirmed.

"Alright. Let's get Wartortile." I said with determination.

"But first let's get some sleep." Red said as we walked over to our beds.

Wartortile, here I come.


	18. Talkin' bout an evolution

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 4**

**Pokèdex: 39**

**Time: 3 months 2 weeks 4 days**

* * *

**I woke up.** It seemed late, and I frantically got up. "Red?!" I saw that he wasn't in his bed, and all of his stuff was gone. I looked out the window, and he was outside the cabin with Charizard. He was about to take off. I couldn't put on my hat or vest or fix my hair because he seemed like he was soon to leave. I quickly slipped on to my shoes.

"Red!" I ran outside. "White.. go back to sleep..you look tired." He told me. "Aren't we going together?" I asked unsteady. "Uh yeah. I don't think it's safe for you go to with me." He pet Charizard.

"What do you mean? I have to save my Wartortile." I clutched my hands to my heart, eyes gleaming. He held on to my wrists and dropped them. "I can get it for you, safely, I promise." He softly persuaded.

"No, let go." I said climbing onto Charizard. "Hilda..get down." Red sighed. "I'm not getting off." I protested. "Charizard, seismic toss." He commanded. Charizard went thrashing about but I held on as hard as I could. "I'm not going anywhere, Red so you can stop." Red sighed and got on. "Only because you look really cute." He grudgingly mumbles.

"Then let's go!" I cheered. "Just hold on to me, because, we're not going to go slow." Red warns me.

"Charizard, fly to Saffron City." Red commanded. We breezed along with the wind, as fast as Charizard was able to move. The cold wind pierced my face, and I started to shiver.

"Take off my jacket and put it on, just don't fall off!" Red yelled over the wind knowing I was freezing. I put it on and closed my eyes and was scared. Scared what might have been happening to Wartortile right now.

We landed and Red jumped off. I didn't want to just sit there so I jumped off too. "Machamp! Low kick the door, now!" Red ordered. The door was busted. "Alright, you're going to have to run fast with me."

We ran up the first set of stairs. Then obviously there was a Team Rocket grunt. Shit. I didn't have my pokemon. Red knew. "Get behind me." He said, I held on to the back of his arm and hid my face behind his back.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Red commanded. "Weezing, poison." The grunt ordered. But I was doing wrong. I couldn't act like the female in distress because that just wasn't who I was. I can't prove to Red I'm weak or he'll never let me come along with him to occasions like this. I reached a Pokeball that was on his belt. Well, here goes nothing.

"I choose you!" I threw a ball out and it was an Onix. "White.." Red looked shocked. "Double Battle?" I winked. He smiled and agreed. "Onix..uh..wrap!" I pointed. Onix squeezed Weezing. "Now, Charizard dragon rage!" Red finished off the grunt.

As we were battling, I noticed Red's pokemon, they weren't the same each time I saw him. They changed. Well, it's expected. He did catch all 150 Kanto Pokemon. What if he had pokemon from Johto? Hoenn? So on?

"C'mon, let's check this room out." Red gestured his head. I looked and there was Wartortile locked up in a cage. "Wartortle!" I screamed and kneeled down next to him. "It's going to be just fine. We're going to get you out." I stretched my hand through the bars and patted his head.

"Is that so?" A deep voice streamed in from behind. "Giovanni." I angrily turned to him. "The one and only." He smirks and walked in. "Release him from that cage." Red shouted.

"Alright." Giovanni said. He pressed a button and Wartortile jumped out. "There we go!" I said and hugged him. "But you can't leave until you've battled me." Giovanni tossed a pokeball up and down.

"Try us." Red turned to me and smiled. He finally trusted me enough to allow me to battle. Not knowing that I'm a weakling as he thought so. "Rhyhorn." Giovanni tossed him out.

"Wartortile! Water Gun!" I yelled. "Charizard, help and use dragon rage." Rhyhorn gone.

"Still want to battle Giovanni?" Red laughed. "No, Nidoqueen. Horn attack on Wartortile." Giovanni points at me. "Dig your heels in and handle it." I encouraged Wartortile. "Charizard, seismic toss!" Red ordered.

"Poison sting!" Giovanni said. "Charizard's poisoned!" Red gasped.

"Wartortile! Bubblebeam!" I said. Suddenly, Wartortile started glowing. Giovanni, Red, and I all gasped together. It was evolving. Awesome! My Wartortile evolved into a kick ass Blastoise! I grinned and nodded to Red

"Hydropump!"

"Flamethrower!"

And that had Nidoqueen fainting. Giovanni gasped and ran away with out continuing. 'Don't get too happy." was all he said.

I high fived Red. "Great Job, White! That was awesome!" He nodded.

"Thanks. Great Job, Blastoise." I ran up to him and hugged his neck. "Blastoise!"

"Let's get going now." Red said.

Off we went, next stop..Koga's gym!


	19. Gotta Catch Em' All!

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 4**

**Pokèdex: 39**

**Time: 3 months 2 weeks 6 days**

* * *

Fuchsia City. Gleamed with hope and my next gym badge. I can get 5 badges, and then quickly move on because it's been forever. My Blastoise is highly trained. I have my team to this: Blastoise, Pidgeyotto, Clefairy, Beedril, Geodude and Gloom. I often change them, so I could talk to all of them, and love each and one of my pokemon.

I decided to heal my pokemon at the PokeCenter. "Hi." I handed my Pokeballs. "I presume your name is Hilda?" Nurse Joy asked me. "Uh-Yeah!" I nodded. "Your friend Bianca, is waiting to talk to you on the PC." She informed me..Oh..Bianca..

I took a deep breath and sat in front of the screen. "Hilda!" Was the first thing she exclaimed. "Hey, there!" I smiled. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm great, how about you?" I replied. "I'm also doing well." Bianca sweetly smiled. I nodded and we had a few minutes of small talk. I have no idea why I asked this but. "How are things with you and Hilbert?"

Her face blushed. "We're going great. We went out on a date two days ago..." She batted her eyelashes while I enviously stared. "We snuggled, didn't kiss though." She explained. I'm glad to hear that..

"I see." I nodded. Her face transitioned into a grin. "So, Hilbert told me you found yourself a man...his name is Red?" She said. My eyes extended, I forgot about that lie..uhmm...what do I say?

"Uh, yeah..Red.." I trailed off. "What is he like?" She smiled some more. "Uh..well..he's um.." I didn't know what to say, but I actually told her what I actually think about him. (Glad I didn't have to tell a lie there.)

"He's pretty hot. He's got a striking personality. Something I would like to learn more about.." I gazed at my fingertips. "But, if your his girlfriend wouldn't you already know?"

Great, my lie seems weird..I guess the truth doesn't work. "Well...he's a difficult person to comprehend." I told the truth. He is. "Did you guys kiss yet?" She lured her face closer to the screen.

I could feel myself blushing...I never actually thought about kissing Red..

"Uh..yeah, a few times.." I lowered my face, bringing another lie to Bianca. "Awh! That's your first kiss yeah as I remember!" She twirled her fingers. "So you had your first, Hilbert just needs his." She grinned deviously. That clenched my stomach, Bianca his first kiss. I always imagined it to be me..

"I guess so." I shrugged, upset with what she was thinking about doing to Hilbert. "It was great talking to you though, Hilda. I miss you. Stay safe. Bye." She waved. "Heh heh...laters" I shut the line.

I gathered my stuff and head on fourth to get my soul badge from Koga. I read that somewhere, pretty impressive, right?

I walked out the door,

"White!" Red appeared. I tried hiding my face from Red, embarrassed to see him on what I thought about him previously on the phone. "Eh, Red..what are you doing here?" My hat was covering my face.

"I thought you might want to do something before facing Koga.." Red said. "What is it.." I asked. "I'll show you." He bluntly said. He walked me over to a building.

"Ta-da! The Safari Zone! Thought you might want to catch more pokemon here." Red adjusted his hat. "Oh wow! This is a great opportunity." I nodded quickly. We both went in and paid for our tickets.

We walked in to the first grassy field. I took out all I needed, safari balls and fishing rod. I knew the rules, I knew what to do. "Alright, let's start!" Red marches. "Wait, we gotta be subtle." I tip toed to a bush and hid behind it.

"Smart." Red agreed.

There I was spying on a Rhyhorn. "You wanna catch that?" Red whispers. I nodded. I tiptoed next to it and threw bait at it. I threw the safari ball, but it hit it back with it's horn right at my face. Red hysterically laughed. "Hey! You're supposed to be supporting me." I crossed my arms, inflating my face. "I'm sorry, but you're such an idiot." Red laughed harder.

I became angry and threw a rock at Rhyhorn super hard. It suddenly became angry and started to charge at me. "Uh...Red..?" I stared. "Run!" He said grabbing my hand running left and right. "Faster!" I screamed.

Suddenly it had three other friends chasing after us. "Quick in there!" Red pointed to a bush. We then rolled down on a hill and I landed on top of him, before I could smash into him he held on to my wrists preventing a collision. My face ended up being 2 centimeters close to his.

He blushed a color of red, matching mine. "Uh.." We froze in position was all he said, "Heheh, didn't mean to fall on you like that." We still froze. "I guess accidents happen." He nervously chuckles.

"Uh..yeah.." I nervously trail off. "Um, could... you... get off of me?" Red said. "Could... you... let go of my wrists?" I softly asked as he looked as his hands and blushed. "Uh-yeah, sorry." I fell on his chest, and quickly got up, patting the dust off of me. "So, um..let's catch a pokemon.." I tried to forget about it.

"Yeah, let's see...oh right! There's a nice Tauros right there." Red pointed. "Alright!" I ran next to it. I threw a rock at it, then gave it some bait...and I caught it! "Great Job, White!" Red applauded.

"Finally!"

Then we were fishing and a goldeen appeared. Perfect chance, and I caught it. "Found a Poliwhirl!" Red points. "Safari Ball, go!" I threw the ball and caught it. I then caught 4 more water pokemon. Alright! I caught many more through out the day, and Red and I were breathing heavily.

"Just a few more.." I panted. I sat down, and something caught my eye...it was a Dratini..

"Red!" I agressivly whispered patting onto his shoulder. "Huh, what?" He startled.."Look over there!" I pointed at the Dratini.

"Go for it! Don't just stand there!" He snaps. I held my breath and tried catching it. Okay here goes nothing! I gently threw some food at her and she seemed to be nibbling at it. I then gently threw a rock at her, sweating like crazy I had to catch it!

I then took a deep breath and threw a safari ball at it. Moved to the left moved to the right. Red and I both stared at the ball. It stopped moving. Alright! I caught it!

"Nice!" Red gave me thumbs up. "Bet you couldn't have done it better." I teased. "I already caught one." Red snickered.

I rolled my eyes as we headed out.

I welcomed my new members


	20. Poison Heart

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 4**

**Pokèdex: 39**

**Time: 3 months 2 weeks 6 days**

* * *

We were ready for this. My new team, Blastoise, Dratini, Beedril, Onix, Gloom, and Mankey. We were ready to take down Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Koga. Master of the Poison type. I thought this gym would be interesting since I could take them down with maybe my team at first shot. Anyways, I didn't want to lose the first try like with Erika. Erika and I put a tough match, but what can I say? She's a tough and skilled gym leader and I'm expecting this from Koga. I was seen outside training my Pokemon alone, Red parted from me 7 days ago, as usual, but I hadn't had the chance to thank him for helping me catch all these pokemon or showing me the safari zone.

"Okay team, great job!" I pranced next to them. "Blastoise, your hydropump is my favorite feature. Keep up the good work. And Beedril, I'm loving that pin missile!" I patted their heads. "Clefairy, awesome water gun. Oh and Onix, great rock smash! Mankey you're fighting skills are great!" I thanked them for their hard work and efforts. "You guys are great, really." I smiled. I hugged Gloom. "Keep up the great work! Loving the solar beam!" I smiled at her.

I stopped smiling, and a determined look took over my face. "Everyone, return!" I called everyone back in. It's time. I stepped forward and walked to Koga's gym. "Whiiiitteee." Red slid infront of the door.

"Oh hey Red, I thought you were done helping me for good." I said, because he a flashback occured the day after.

_I remember, Red and I walked out the Safari Zone._

_"You did a great job, White." Red adjusted his hat._

_"I know." I smiled and poked him._

_"I guess you know your way around." _

_"Yup." I replied._

_"You're pretty skilled too." _

_"I know." I nodded._

_"Then I guess this is it." He extended his hand to shake._

_"Yup, thanks for all your help." I thanked him._

_"No problem." He said, casually._

_"Well, I guess this is it." I slit my hands into my pockets._

_"Hilda...take care." He said._

_"You too..Red." I said.  
And off we went. Parted __separate ways_

And I thought that's where I'd see the last of him, well, at least for a long time. But here he was standing right in front of me. "Oh Red, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see your gym battle." He nodded. "Oh I see, well, follow me then." I waved walking in. I marched in with confidence until I hit a wall that I couldn't see, really hard.

I crouched down rubbing my head. "Ow!" I cried. Red stood there laughing. "Not funny." I glared at him. "This gym is tricky, follow me." He lead the way.

We were then confronted by a girl. "Yo, are you here to challenge me?" She threw ninja stars to the ceiling. I stood behind Red. "Uh, she's not going to kill us..right?" I shudder.

"I don't think so, well, I hope not." Red whispers. "Yeah, my friend here uh wants a gym badge. Where is Koga, the gym leader?" He asked. "Gym Leader? Well, it's me." She says.

Red smacks his forehead and mutters to himself. "Oh riiiiight."

"What? Isn't it Koga?" I asked.

"Um, Daddy gave me the gym a few years back. I'm the Gym Leader." She points. "I'm Janine." She steps forward. "Well, I'm Hilda, May I battle you?" I asked. "No problem. Shall we begin?" She asked.

"I'm ready." I nodded. "Okay then." She stepped back to her side of the gym. Red sat on the small bench.

"Alright Hilda, you ready to show me what you got?" Janine reached out for the ball. "Ready when you are." I held out my ball.

"Crowbat, go!" She threw out her pokemon.

"A crowbat hmm? Dratini, I choose you!" I sent her out.

"Dratini, Tackle!" I said.

"Alright Crowbat, use confuse ray." Janine commanded. Oh no, confuse ray. That's going to cause Dratini to hit herself. "Listen Dratini, keep self control! Whatever you do hit the enemy, not yourself." I said before the ray hit Dratini.

Dratini did what I commanded. "Now Dratini, double edge!" I yelled. "Ugh, Crowbat, use supersonic!" She quickly stutters. "Dratini, thunder!" Dratini shocked crowbat to the ground. "Good Job!" I cheered.

Janine grunted, and took out another ball. "Alright then, Weezing, slay!" She threw out Weezing. "Go, Beedrill!" I shouted. "Sludge Bomb, Weezing!" She said. I grunted. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw Red fiddling with his gloves. Can't make myself look bad in front of him. "Beedrill, Pin Missile! Then tackle it to the ground!" I said. That did well.

"Weezing Explosion!" Janine yelled. "Beedrill, stand guard!" I warned him. Beedrill stayed put as Weezing fainted. "Hmph. You're pokemon are strong. Buuut. Ariados, go!" I gasped. I read this somewhere, Ariados is from the Johto region. "Pretty nice, huh?" Janine commented.

"Ariados, night shade!" She yells. "Clefairy, go! Use watergun!" I said. "Ariados, giga drain!" She came back at me. "Clefairy, body slam!" I quickly panted.

"String shot!"

"Use bodyslam again!"

"Night shade again!"

Down goes Clefairy. Ugh. Okay then. "Onix! C'mon out!" I said.

"Ariados, hit it with your night shade!"

"Onix, rock slam!" Critical hit, down went Ariados!

"You're not done yet! Venomoth! Now!" Janine sent out the next pokemon.

"My secret weapon, Blastoise!" I sent him out.

"Bite Venomoth!" I ordered.

"Venomoth Toxic!" She says. Shit, there goes a poisoned Blastoise.

"Blastoise...give it your best...HYRDOPUMP."

Blastoise breathed in all he could, stepped forward, exhaled and out a strong, watery, hyrdopum off his mouth. Venomoth kept dodging as Blastiose went around. It caught it!

Venomoth fainted. I could hear Red chuckle lightly, and smirk under his cap. I could tell he was proud. I smiled. I was proud too, my pokemon worked well. "Great Job Blastiose! You can rest, you were awesome.

"Well, I guess you earned this." She handed me the gym badge. "It's the Soul Badge. You earned it. I loved the way you worked with your Pokemon. It showed great Power." She smiled.

I held the badge. "Gee thanks, Janine."

"No Problem! You earned it." She shook my hand.

Red and I walked out with my new badge. I was so proud. "I'm so happy!"

"Why are you so happy?" Red shrugged. "Always be happy when you win. Winning may not be everything but it's a good thing!" I laughed. "You're so weird." He laughed.

"Well,-" Red began.

"Are you leaving?"

"Actually...I was wondering if I could travel with you for the rest of your journey here."


	21. Silly Psyduck!

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 5**

**Pokèdex: 39**

**Time: 3 months 3 weeks 4 days**

* * *

I had a new traveling companion, named Red.

It has been a few days, and to be honest I don't know where we're going. I was on my way to the fire type gym, Blaine, but we we're not ready to go yet. He told me there was a way to reach Cinnabar Island by going through Pallet Town, but I didn't agree with him.

"Why, White? It'll save you some trouble." He persuaded me.

"No, it says we should go to seafoam islands." I looked at my map. "Yeah, but that cave is so confusing." Red held on to his head, beaming with frustration. "Red, you can't always take the easy way out. To show you're determined, you gotta do it the hard way. Didn't you do that?' I asked him.

He stared, seeming to be arguing with his conscious and then gave in. "As you wish. It's because I didn't know you could've gone through Pallet Town for your information." He said as he called out his Lapras.

I got on. "Quit whining and get on." I snapped. He rolled his eyes and we were on our way to Seafoam Island.

"Seafoam Island has so many ice and water types you could catch." Red explained. He pets lapras's head. "I didn't get my Lapras there though. A hostage of Team Rocket gave it to me when I saved him." He said as Lapras laughed. "That's pretty cool. I feel exited right now." I gazed into Lapras's beauty.

Lapras: A Pokemon that has been over-hunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across the water.

I thought about this majestic Pokemon, which had to be my favorites so far from what I've seen. Lapras, even the name and the way they chant said their names. I haven't seen Lapras in real life until today, but I remember Cheren used to tell us stories about Lapras. Cheren used to tell us a story about how this one Lapras used to want to hang out with all the other Lapras's in the ocean, but they always used to reject one of the Lapras. Something about how he was socially unacceptable. Then one day, Lapras saved a baby Spoink from a falling water fall, and gained all of the Lapras's respect and they all allowed him back into their group. It always seemed unrealistic to me, considering that Lapras doesn't have any legs or arms...so how could one save a Spoink? And why has Cheren chosen a Spoink to save? Couldn't it be a Pansage or something?

"White?" Red waved his hand over my face. "Huh?"

"You seemed to be zoning off.." Red noticed. "I was just thinking about Lapras" I gazed at Lapras again. "Why, is it your favorite?" He chuckled. "Actually, one of my favorites. But I don't really have favorites." I nodded.

"Why wouldn't you? Mine is Charizard." He stared at his Pokèball. He seemed to really love his Charizard. I wonder what would happen if they ever got separated, that would be terrible. "Well, I don't have a favorite. You shouldn't either. You should love all your Pokemon equally. Like children." I stared at my wrist.

"You're right-bu-nevermind." We sped up to the Island.

"Well, here is where you wanted to go. Seafoam Islands." We landed. I jumped onto the hot sand and lied down. "We could go tanning." I smiled. "Whiiiiitttee. We're supposed to catch Pokemon."

I agreed, and we both walked inside. The cave was dim, moist, and so quiet that you could even hear a drop of the water falling down. "Alright White, You ready?" He says as a Psyduck was waddling by. "I got this!" I smirked with my Gloom.

"Psy?" It cocked it's head to the side. "Red! It's getting away!" I said, watching it waddle under Red's legs. "Huh!?" He slipped and fell. You could see Psyduck snicker to itself and moving away.

"Aw, tough luck." Red fixed his hat as he realized Psyduck was nowhere to be found. I took out my empty pokeball, and turned my hat around. "Uh-uh. I'm catching this one." I said, looking determined.

I slid to the left, and saw his bill. "Oh Psyduck!" I chimed. "Psy?" He looked at me and ran. I chased him in circles, and he was running frantically. "Psyiyiyiyiyiyiy!" He screamed.

Red's eyes were following Psyduck's trail, also seeming to be lost. "Come here you stupid duck!" I ran agitatedly. "Psy!" He cried.

"Gotcha!" Red cornered him. Psyduck's eyes started to glow and lifted Red. "Woah!" He was floating. Psyduck moved his hand and crashed Red into the wall. "Why you little." Red mumbled. Psyduck snickered and turned towards me.

"Gotcha!" I smirked. "Psy." It frowned. "Gloom, I choose you!" I called out. Psyduck openly admitted he wanted to battle. I laughed.

"Gloom, use absorb!" I commanded her.

"Glooooooooom!' Gloom cheered, as she was sucking all of Psyduck's energy. I could see that look of Psyduck's eyes and it dug it's heels to the floor. "Tough Cookie, eh?" I slanted.

Psyduck returned the smirk and used confused on Gloom. Ugh! It hurt itself in confusion. "Oh no you don't. Gloom! Use stun spore!" I yelled. "Great Job." I said, seeing that Psyduck was on the verge of falling.

Psyduck used confusion again. "Gloom, finish it off with Solar Beam!" I ordered her. She closed her eyes and she started to gather as much of sun power as she could. "C'mon..." I murmured to myself.

"Gloooooooom!" She said, gaining the energy, and then shot it right back at Psyduck. Psyduck was almost falling. I reached out for my pokeball. "Alright." I huffed. I could finally catch this impossible creature.

"Pokeball, go!" I threw my pokeball. Caught.

"Yes!" I threw my fist in the air. "Great Job, White!" Red jumped.

"Thanks! Welcome to the team, Psyduck." I smiled at my Pokeball.


	22. Twas The Night Before a Legend

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 5**

**Pokèdex: 42**

**Time: 3 months 3 weeks 4 days**

* * *

"Red, hurry up!" I yelled running faster pushing a huge boulder. He stood there silent, just watching me. I rolled my eyes. "You're so useless." I mumbled. I called out Blaistoise and had him use strength to move the boulders down the water.

"Great Job Blastoise." I said as we both surfed underneath. Red threw a pokeball down the water and Starmie popped out and he hopped on. "You lead." He said, blandly. I nodded and we went up, and down to another edge of surface.

Wild Slowpoke appeared. "Blastoise, skull bash!" I swung my fist. Weakened it. Caught. 43.

"Pretty great job." I told myself.

We then went higher up, and I saw something in site. I climbed up to the surface..and there it was, a sign of majesty. "R-Red.." I slowly pointed. His face slowly transitioned, to silent...to...astonished..

"Articuno.." He whispered. He kept quiet, looking like he was looking back. "Well?" I turned. "What do you think? Are you stupid? Catch it!" He frantically moved his arms. "U-UH yeah." I took out an Ultra Ball.

"Clefairy, thundershock!" I called out Clefairy, weak,but Articuno took down Clefairy in one hit. I gritted my teeth. "O..kay then. Go, Gloom, Solar beam!" I yelled and that again weakened Articuno. I think it's safe to say, and threw my pokeball.

"Go, ultraball!" I threw at it and the ball shook. Left, right. I stared at it. .. I think this will be a great catch. Imagine, wow, my first legendary bird in the Kanto region.

It appeared to be caught! Flew opened. "Wow you're a tough cookie." I adjusted my cap. "Blastoise, go! Use skull bash!" I said, because Articuno took another hit at Gloom and fainted her.

Now, Articuno appears to be even weaker. "Ultra ball, go!" I said.

The ball moved as it did previously. Yes, I might catch this one..and...

I actually did.

I turned and smiled at Red. "D-D-Did you see that?" I sputtered. He lowered his cap and smiled. "Hmph. Great Job, White." He smiled.

"Uh-Uh, thanks!" I jumped up and down.

We took a seat in the corner of a cave. "So, we still need more to catch." I said. "Yeah, but let me take a knee." We sat for two hours and I grew bored, Red still didn't want to go up. There has to be a way for him to get him. A devilish smile grew on my face and I stole his hat and put it on. His Poker Face appeared again. "White, quit being stupid give it back." He sighed and smiled slightly.

"Whaaat. Don't you think it looks good on me?" I stared at the Pokèdex mirror. "Sure. Now give it back." He said. "I'll give it back, if you battle for it." I smirked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no."

"C'mon!" I said holding out Blastoises pokeball.

He held onto my wrist and lowered it. "No, Hilda. You don't want to battle me. You wouldn't know what's coming at you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and took his hat off "Fine." I gave it back. "Now, let's go catch more pokemon." I said getting up. He groaned. "C'mon!"

I ran, catching more.

* * *

"Oh my gosh."

Red and I finally finished the caves, and we were laying on the grass panting after catching a whole bunch of pokemon. "I can't believe we actually did this that fast." Red said, grasping for breath.

I turned my face to his. "Pre-Pretty impressive." I said, trying to get my oxygen back.

"Hilda, I see you're tired." Red noticed.

"I actually am, even though it's only 4 pm." I checked the time.

Next to the tree I lied down on the ground. I looked at the clouds passing by, just like my dreams. In front of me but far. I guess Red noticed me thinking about something like that. He was standing over me, hands in his pockets just observing. "White, what are you staring at?" He asked me. "Clouds shaped like Pokemon." I stared. "This one looks like a Tepig." I laughed.

Red lied down next to me, except his body was opposite direction. Basically only our heads were next to each other, observing the clouds.

"I know for sure that cloud is a Pikachu." Red points.

"Really, I thought it was a vaporeon?" I was confused. Red laughed, "How is that a Vaporeon?"

"Wow, a Togepi! I love those little Pokemon, they're so cute." I pointed.

"Even cuter than a jigglypuff which I see right now?" Red asks.

"Jigglypuffs, man remember how many time it would sing for us and we'd fall asleep?" I recalled.

"No, I would pretend to sleep." Red denied.

"Sure you did." I laughed.

Another pause of silence.

"Red?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He turned his head.

"Why did you stop at Kanto?" I also turned to him. I know he had told me his amazing story, what he did in this region. I feel like he accomplished more than me so I wanted to know what made him stop. Did he know what potential he had?

"I felt like I did what I needed too. I found the original Pokemon, fufilled Proffesor Oak's dream, battled the Elite four, and protected Kanto by eradicating Team Rocket." He explains.

"I did a lot too, but I'm still here. Why didn't you go to another region...like this one name I remember, hoenn?" I asked again.

"I don't know why. One day." He just smiled at me, with no further explanation.

"hmmm." was all I said.

"You know White, you are one of the most interesting person I've ever met. I don't think there's anyone hardworking than you." Red spoke with a subtle tone.

"Thank's Red, that actually means a lot." I stared in to his blood shot red eyes.

Our heads were turned and we just stared at each other. His stare was what I was getting a lot since day one. This time, it's different. I don't exactly know why, but I felt lost in his eyes. Like I was transporting into him, and actually understanding his views on being the perfect trainer, and something else I don't know how to explain. I was feeling like I was under Haunter's hypnosis.

This is then what happened. I leaned my head towards his face, and placed my lips on to his. Oh my gosh, I just kissed him, and I was even closing my eyes. I knew he probably is now piling up hate for me and is going to walk away right now.

That's when I know that he didn't do as I thought. He just pressed his lips harder and turned it into a makeout. He was kissing my lips multiple times as he held on to my face. I've never done this before, and surprisingly I was quite well like in the movies. As we still went on for another five minutes with nonstop mauling each other, I was still stroking his soft raven hair.

That's what hit me. I can't believe I fell for Red. I now know why my stomach would feel weird around him, it wasn't because I was hungry...it was because of him. I now know why I felt different around him because I love him. We've grown a tight bond all this time, and I guess I realized that I have feelings for him now.

I leaned back. I think it's enough of kissing to get an explanation.

"Was I doing something wrong?" He sat up in a sitting position looked up at me, while I stood up. I kneeled down and grabbed his face and gave him another sweet kiss.

I then turned back. "Do you understand why I did this, or just thought I wanted to experience a kiss?" I teased.

"I feel the same way." He quickly said. "Which part?" I tested him.

"Hilda, I love you too." He commented. "Are you sure you're not thinking I just wanted to experience a kiss because when I mean it I really do It's not th-" He just shut me up by a press on the lips.

It suddenly started raining.

"We need to get inside somewhere, there's a cave down there. C'mon." Red grabbed my arm. We went inside to call it a day.

Because gee, was that a day.


	23. Feelin' Intense

**So, next chapter will be that time of chapter! The next chapter will be dedicated to FAQ's just like in my other story _Ash's_****_ Coma. _Just review your question and I will answer it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 5**

**Pokèdex: 50**

**Time: 3 months 3 weeks 5 days**

* * *

I opened my eyes, ready for my next gym badge. Up and early. Time to face blaine, with my new updated all full on water team. I could take him down maximum by tomorrow, then head on out for Saffron City. Then for the notorious Viridian Gym, and on to the elite four it is for me. Excitement takes over me, as I immdiatley get dressed, observing my appearance at a crystal like rock I found on the floor. Time to wake Red up.

"Red, wake up, we got to go." I tugged onto his shoulder. "Reeeed." I kept tugging. "Mhm..give..me 5 more minutes, mom." He mumbled under his breath, the voice of sleepiness was trailing out of his breath. Man, this guy is totally zoned out in his sleep.

"Red..we're going to be late." I huffed with anger, but he still wouldn't wake up. A smiled mischievously and leaned in to kiss him vigorously until he woke up. His eyes were trembeling to open wondering what was happening.

"Mmm..Mama mia!" He woke up.

"Morning Red." I laughed.

"That was a great way to wake up." He kissed me back.

"What's up, babe? Why did you wake up so early?" He asked.

"I want to get my gym badge, pronto." I slammed my fist to the palm of my hand.

"I see. Well, then let's go." We walked outside of the cave, on the other end of seafoam islands. "Lapras, lets go!" Red calls out Lapras. We both hop on board and off we traveled to Cinnabar Island.

The aquatic ocean's breeze underwent us, as Lapras could sense I was in a rush to get to the gym. I thought about who the gym leader is and what he might be like. I totally have the advantage, so this gym battle would be super easy. He's composed of mostly of fire type pokemon. I got Blastoise on my side. Maybe I could use only him?

We finally arrived on land, and Red and I jumped off. "We're here." Red quietly says to himself. "Time to go fight me a gym leader!" I cheered, and marched on my way to the Gym with enthusiasm. I felt a slight tug on the back of my collar. "Hold on, Hilda." I heard his scolding, demanding voice, stopping me from my eagerness.

"What?" I sighed. He pointed at my Pokeballs, and then pointed to the Pokecenter. "Right, I gotta heal my pokemon." I thumped my head, feeling stupid. I let my excitement get in the way, as usual.

Red and I ran to the PokeCenter, and Nurse Joy asked for my name.

"Hilda." I said.

"Hi there, Hilda, a young man named Hilbert wanted you to call him." Nurse Joy was healing my Pokemon.

"..Hilbert?" Red whispered, looking uneasy, and a tad bit annoyed.

"Yeah..one sec." I trailed off, slowly shifted to the PC. "No, I want to talk to him with you..I want to meet this guy." He said, forcing a smile.

"Red. He has a girlfriend, and I don't have any feelings for him." I rubbed his shoulder, and reassured him. "Fine. But I still want to meet this guy." He sighed.

We both walked over to the PC. I dialed his number.

"Hello?" Hilbert answers.

"Hey!" I answered back, not in a loving manner, I fully am over him. "How are you?!" He smiled. "I'm great, how about you?" I asked. "I'm..okay..I guess.." He sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It-Uh, Hi there?" Hilbert called over to Red.

"Oh, Hilbert, this is my boyfriend, Red. Red, this is my good friend Hilbert." I introduced them together. "Boyfriend!? Uh- This is a surprise, Hilda. Nice to meet you, Red." Hilbert saluted him.

Red just nodded back at him. "So, what's up, what's wrong?" I payed my attention to Hilbert. "Well..I wanted to tell you when you were alone...but I guess you're busy." Hilbert eyed around the room.

"Oh." I softly and unnoticeably whisper.

"Yeah. Well..I'll talk to you later. Good luck." He immediately hung up. I wonder what was wrong?

"Well, you ready?" Red asked me. "Sure! Let's go." I paced on to Nurse Joy

I left all Pokemon, except Blastoise for the fire gym. The rest stayed at the Pokemon Center until I would come back. Nurse Joy was okay with this. "Alright Nurse Joy, see you in a few!" Red and I walked out.

There were many fire types around the island that I would catch after my battle. I took note and we went infront of the sign that read the Gym's status. The leader, obviously being Blaine. The Gym was getting hotter and hotter as we stepped closer to this. This is not my kind of gym.

"Alright. Here we are." We stood in front of the gym. "Don't loose." Red said.

"No worries." I smiled.

"Good Luck, Babe." He said, giving me a warm, passionate, kiss goodbye.I think we got carried away with that one kiss because we stood there for literally 10 minutes making out with each other. And then he pushed me against the wall for an even deeper kiss and Blaine, the Gym leader came out catching our intense makeout session.

"Uh.." He said.

"B-Blaine!" Red jumped. "Red, I remember you!" He shook his hand. "Uh..nice too meet you again, sir." Red hid his magmar colored face under his hat. "And I see you got yourself a pretty girlfriend too." He smiled at me.

Red slightly chuckled, mostly because he was so embarrassed. "Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Hilda. She would like to battle with you." He gestures his hands to me.

Blaine turned to me and smiled

"Well Hilda, welcome to the Cinnabar Island gym. It's just as hot as your makeout session."


	24. FAQ'S

**Hey there everyone! It's that time of the story, where I finally will answer questions! (I've been a bit bland on answering private messages) So what did I do? I gathered all questions that my friends on twitter, tumblr, the reviews here, and even PM's that I haven't gotten to answer or wasn't clear on it. So here it is!**

**What happened to Silent Red?**

_It's character development, I mean would it be interesting if we had Red only going "..." the whole story? No. Hilda basically opened him up._

**How long will this fic be?**

_I don't honestly know. I originally planned it to be about 25 chapters, but I still have more to write and it's getting unpredictable._

**Isn't Red the experienced one?**

_I know we're in midway of the fic, but in the beginning of the story, I kept getting this question. Of course he is, Hilda just didn't know about it at first._

**Will there be a Hilbert/Red confrontation?**

_It's not possible, but I doubt it. Hilbert and Red will interact, but only via computer._

**Does Hilda still like Hilbert?**

_She didn't really get over him, she just forgot all about him. So not really._

**Is Hilbert Jealous of Red**

I don't know, read and find out :)

**Is this fic supposed to follow the anime, games, or manga?**

Actually, this fic is pretty interesting in my eyes because it's a conglomerate of all three.

**That's pretty much it! Thanks for reading this fic, I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


	25. Flaming Hot Fires of Cinnabar Island!

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 5**

**Pokedex****: 50**

**Time: 5 months 3 weeks 5 days**

* * *

"You think you're up and ready for this?" Blaine's rough voice jabbed my ears sharply. I flipped my hair, raised an eyebrow, smirked and pulled out a pokeball. "Ready when you are."

"Three on three?" He accepted my confidence.

"Nah, I'll be using one." I smiled at Blaistoise who was still inside. "I like your cockiness." He laughed. "Then, prepare to lose this." He reached for a Pokeball.

"Growlithe! Come out!" He released his Pokemon.

"Okay then, Blastoise! Go!" I called him out.

"Growlithe, agility!" He stole the first move away from me, circling fast as he could around Blastoise. I could see Blastoise's eyes circling in a ditz around Growlithe, who was spinning fast.

"Blastoise, bubble!" I said. Blastoise took a deep breath and hit bubble, but he missed. "Great Job Growlithe. Take all that, and Takedown!" Growlithe violently rammed into Blaistoise, damaging him. Blaistoise slowly got up, shaking with pain. That really hurt him.

Blastoise stood guard. "Growlithe, agility again." Blaine was throwing that technique again. Hmm. This is confusing. I got it! "Blaistoise! Hydropump at the floor!" I quickly got my words together.

"Blaistoise." He firmly says and shot to the ground, and beautifully was floating up to the ceiling with his sparkling blue hydropump. Growlithe dug his heals as he saw that Blaistoise getting away from him.

"Now Blaistoise, finish him off! Hydropump at him!" I yelled. Blaistose flipped, and shot his pump right at Growlithe, while the pressure of the water allowed Blastoise to shoot while still up in the air.

Blaistoise floated gently to the floor as Growlithe fell, and was soaked.

"Not bad, huh?" I smirked.

"Agree. I like your strategy." Blaine agreed.

I turned to Red and gave him thumbs up. He approved.

"Ponyta, I choose you!" He called out the horse pokemon, flames flaring with red hotness. It's so majestic, something I could take down with in a second. With fire like that? Blaistoise could do it. I know he can.

"Ponyta, stomp!" Ponyta was gazing with rage, I think he was, to make his stomp more effective. Before Blastoise could panic, I yelled "Dig your heals in, and water gun!"

"Dodge it, and hit it hard with your fire blast!" Blaine commanded.

The fire blast flared heat into Blaistoise, who fell to the ground and roared. "Blastiose!?" I gasped.

"See? Just because your friend there is a water type doesn't mean I still can't burn him. He's been burned. Some damage will take after his attack." Blaine explained.

"That's no fair. Blastoise, water gun quick!" I ordered.

He took place, and tried focusing his eyes on Ponyta, who was dragging it's heals against the warm floor. "Ponyta looks like it's ready to see anything that comes at it, so be careful Blastoise! I know you can do it!" I cheered him on. Not so I could boost up his confidence, but it's because I know he could do it. "Now! Aim!" I screamed.

Blastoise wasn't alarmed, but ready. He shot out his watergun, making it a direct hit at Ponyta. "Bullseye!" I cheered, as Blaine called Ponyta to return. Blaine looked dissapointed at himself, but yet..satisfied.

"You're doing great, but things are just about to HEAT up." Blaine attempted to throw a pun at me. I slightly smiled. "Alright. Blastoise, how are you holding up?" I checked to see if he was okay.

"Blastoise!" He cheered with confidence, showing he's ready. "Alright! We're ready when you are." I checked up with Blaine. He took out another Pokeball.

"Rapidash! Go!" He called out the evolved form of Ponyta. I observed our next opponent.

"Rapidash, use fire blast!" He says, causing more damage to us.

"Blastoise!" He cried with internal pain from the burn. "Spritz some water." I shook. He had a quick cool off. "Skull bash!" I said, watching as Rapidash was not on gaurd. Blastoise lowered it's head as Rapidash stomped, causing more damage.

"Hang on.." I clenched my fist.

"Go!" I saw his lowered head slam in to Ponyta, with aggression and power and that's where Rapidash lost energy and fell to the floor. "Ugh, Rapidash, Return! Go, Arcanine!" Blaine ruffled the back of his belt, fueled up with agitation.

"Arcanine, Ember on the ground where Blastoise is surrounded by now!" Blaine thought of something. I stood there in confusion not knowing what do to next. What is he going to do? What does that hotheaded gym leader have up his sleeve? Thoughts were flying across my brain, but I didn't know what to say or do. "Blastoise! Can you move?" I asked, as he shook his head and was stuck. The ember apparently stuck to the floor causing him to sink. Blastoise was hurt by burn. His health is going down like a waterfall!

"Okay then. Take down!" Blaine commanded. Arcanine was galloping like Ponyta with full speed at Blastoise and knocked him down. I tried having him doing another move but he couldn't step over the ember.

Blaine chuckled. "What?" I snapped

"Arcanine, roar!" He smirked. We just stood there. "What?" Blaine asked to himself, he was wondering why there wasn't any effect. "You can't use roar on me. I only have one Pokemon. One Pokemon that I know will win no matter what. Even if he doesn't win, we don't care because we know we've done our best." I smile, under my cap that was covering my eyes, only revealing my unpredictable smile. I felt Red smiling doing the same, covering his face with his cap too. I could also feel both of us clenching our fist.

I quickly brought my face, facing towards him, with a determined smile. I flared my left hand to the side and unclenched it, letting the determination from my hands set free.

"Blastoise! Like before, hydropump at the floor!" My grin was stretched to Timbuktu. "What?" Blaine told himself with disbelief. "Now, while you're up there, hydropump with all you got!" I yelled with passion.

"Blastoise!" He confirmed, shooting out that beautiful hydropump of his. "Good!" I saw him trapping Arcanine with the water, and then shot right at him. Down!

"Blastoise!" I ran up to him and embraced my arms around his neck. "Blastoise!" He cheered, prompting me him to the back of his shell, as he pranced around with joy. "Blastoise! My stomach!" I laughed.

* * *

"Hilda!" Blaine laughed holding out a badge, we stood outside his door biding farewell ,with the sunset dropping. "That was a great battle." He said. "Thank you Blaine." I glistened my eyes in his direction.

"And now I present to you, the Volcano badge. In reward of your achievements. Good Job Hilda. And Good luck." He handed me the badge.

"Thank you. Bye, Blaine." I smiled, feeling complete. This probably was one of the toughest battle yet, full of technique. I am proud.

"Hey." Red smiled and congratulated me. "Hey!" I greeted. "Finally got your Volcano Badge?" He said. "Yup." I smiled with pride. "Good Job. Your journey is a long way, almost over." He reminded me.

"I know, and I'm happy. But as long as I'm with you, I don't care how long it takes." I smiled.

He then kissed me passionately, as we headed on back to Fuchsia City.


	26. Ghastly Illusions

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 6**

**Pokedex****: 58**

**Time: 5 months 4 weeks 2 days**

* * *

"Saffron City! Here we come!" I marched, holding on to his hand. Red shook his head. "Are you really up for Sabrina?" Red asked. "Is this a trick question?" I let go, and rested my thumb on my chin thinking about it.

"You're going to be creamed by Sabrina. She's a Psychic gym leader." He circled his arms, trying to get realization from me. "Oh, that means I should get a ghost type!" I clicked to the thought.

"Duh." He rolled his eyes. "Well, White? Lets go to Lavender Town!" He cheered. "L-lavender town?" I broke with fear. When I was at Pewter City, I remembered kids telling a few scary stories about that place. Still gives me the creeps.

"Yeah, what, are you scared?" He teased. I narrowed my eyebrows. "What? Pff, no! I-I just don't feel like it, that's all." I crossed my arms and turned around. "Yeah, I remember a while back, I took down a squad of Team Rocket there, caught some ghosts, and broke the cursed legend." He boasted.

The cursed legend? That was the story in Pewter City that was told. The kids said something about a Cubone's mother being killed by a Team Rocket grunt, and then the mother haunted the tower as revenge. Then this "hero" saved the tower and this one man.. ." "

"That was you.." I said under my breath, shocked. Red indeed, has done so much.

"Yeah, so you gonna chicken out, White?" He tempered me.

"Ugh, fine." I gave in. He grinned.

We entered lavender town. "See, it's not as sad it used to be." Red smiled, he had that nostalgic look on his face. "It's okay. I'm not afraid." I said, knowing that if he was able to do something extremely brave, I should be able too.

As we walked in to the main entrance, I stopped. "Wait."

"What's up?" He asked. "I'll go by myself." I stopped him from walking further. "Why?" He said. "I can do it, you don't need to worry about me." I confirmed. "Uh.." he stopped when I raised my voice, being sure that I was okay to go in. Making sure he knew I could do it myself.

"Here, take this." Red reached out from his bag and handed me something.

"What's this?" I asked him. "It's called a Silph Scope. I got it a while back when I was in my journey. You can see ghosts in there." He gave it to me.

"Thanks." I nodded, staring at the odd contraption. "No problem..good luck." He said unsteadily. I nodded, and walked inside. I then turned back, and kissed Red and quickly let go before we'd turn it out into another makeout session.

He smiled, and I slowly slid my hands off from his, and walked backwards inside. "Ponyta! Come out!" I switched my team, and Ponyta was in it. "Hey, new friend. We're going to catch a ghost type!" I cheered with him.

"Nieeeghh." He huffed with excitement. I put on my goggles, and turned on my flashlight as we walked up the stairs. "Ghasssssstly!" A pokemon appeared, and Ponyta shook with fear hiding behind me.

"Don't worry. We're going to battle it." Instead, this made Ponyta scared. He even returned to his own pokeball with out me commanding it too.

"Uhh..Blastoise, go!" I called out the bigger opponent for Ghastly.

"You ready?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Skull Bash!" I yelled, as my words echoed around the dark and empty halls. This lead Blastoise to immediatley hit the wall. "Blastoise! Are you okay?" I ran up to him, kneeling down to his side. I needed him to rest so I returned him.

"You've done enough already. Blastoise return! Arbok!" I called out another member of my updated team. "Hit Ghastly with your poison sting." I ordered. "Chhhhaarbock!" She tried to stab Ghastly but it was going right through!"

Ghastly appeared to be using night shade, which directly knocked out Arbok. "Arbok!" I cried. "Return!" It then ran away. Damn it, I already lost my first Pokemon.

I called Blastoise out again, and he seemed to be in better shape. We slowly walked upstairs, being aware of any pokemon in our sight. Wanting to catch any random wild ghost to battle Sabrina with.

Something was tapping my shoulder. "Not now, Blastoise, I'm busy." I searched. "Blastoise?" I heard him ask his name in confustion from my other shoulder. "Uhh.." I turned to see it was another Ghastly.

"Uh-uh! You didn't scare me!" I was alarmed. "Go, Blastoise! Water gun!" I could see that this time, it didn't just go right through. But, it didn't seem to damage Ghastly that much.

"Uh...hmm..use your hydropump again!" I wanted all the water moves to lower it to a rate where I could catch it. I think it's catchable.

"Pokeball! Go!" I threw it. The ball was shaking, but Ghastly only appeared to be caught.

"Ugh. Again, use watergun!" I pointed in Ghastly's direction. "Blastoiseeee!" He roared with water power.

I then attempted to throw the ball again. Left, right, left, right it shook. I clenched on to my fist.

_Pew_

It was caught. "Alright! I caught...a...Ghastly! I spun in a circle, holding my Pokeball with confidence.

"Blastoise!" He also cheered for me.

I smiled and looked at my Pokeball.

"Well Ghastly, welcome to our team! Saffron city, second to last gym...here we come!" I raised Ghastly's pokeball into the air.


	27. Hiya!

**Player:** **Hilda**

**Badges: 6**

**Pokedex****: 64**

**Time: 6 months 2 weeks 3 days**

* * *

It felt like forever until reaching Saffron City, which we haven't even reached yet. What are we doing now? Red is sleeping, while I'm against a rough bark tree over thinking, like I usually do. Just tapping my chin, thinking of techniques. I polished my Pokedex, looking at it. It was almost filled, just needed to enter about 86 more Pokemon.

That's when I wondered, does Red still have his Pokedex? It must be a thousand years old, considering he was the first one ever to fill out this thing. Professor Oak created this, and then passed it down from region to region, and I find this quite amusing.

I reached into his Pocket to check if he still had it. It was still here, rusty, dirty, and one of the lens was half cracked. It had something engraved on to the back, I felt the graving and it read:

_Smell Ya Later!-Blue_

Blue? Who's that?

I shrugged and checked out all the entries. There were so many, some I haven't even seen before. Yet, I haven't seen any of these Pokemon before. I've just heard of a few from stories, like Lapras.

Like his Charizard, it's amazing, so powerful, he handled it so well, he could be the boss. I was amused, I haven't even seen a Geodude, Ditto, Psyduck, and many more. Kanto indeed has the most interesting types of Pokemon, I can't believe my eyes when seeing what they are capable of doing.

I could hear Red grumbling, and waking up. I quickly put his Pokedex back into his pocket.

"Interesting, aren't they?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I am amused." I nodded with disbelief.

"First one to do it, with a rival, starter, pokedex, and I did it." He looked up to the sky.

"That's great...I mean, you could do so much. It's sad how you stopped in Kanto." I persuaded him. He shrugged. "Meh.."

"Red, you should really go over to Johto or something.." I trailed off.

"I'm not up for it, I've done all I needed too." He raised his voice.

I silently nodded my head. "Well, I guess it's time to face Sabrina."

Red wagged his finger, "I got something better in mind." He held onto my wrist and took me somewhere,-I don't know!

We walked over next to the Saffron City Gym, and the sign read: Fighting Dojo: All are welcomed!

"What's this?" I asked, observing the sign. Was it a gym? What was it? What's the point? Red shook his head smiling. "The funny thing is.." He began to speak, well...there's a story behind this. Should've known. But, I like stories. This region, again, is interesting.

"Sabrina's Gym, and this Gym were fighting over which gym could be the "official" gym in Saffron City. Both competed and wanted to be the official gym to hand out league badges and stuff. So, since Psychic types has the advantage, she got to be the official Gym Leader. But, he still accepts challenges." He explained.

"A fighting type, huh? Hmm..should we go over to the PC and call out Abra, Drowzee, and Alakazam?" I wanted to just call three of my Psychic types out. "Sure, let's go." We both walked back over to the PC to receive my Pokemon. Then, we walked back to the Fighting Dojo.

We walked over to the gym leader, a buff, tall, masculine, man, stretching.

"H-Hi.." I walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Koichi, what can I do for ya miss?" He asked me, stretching more.

"I would like a match with you." I asked him.

"Sure. Just get into the wrestling box." He pointed. "Uh-Sure." I walked inside getting my pokemon ready.

"Alright, you ready to battle?" He asked me.

"Yes." I firmly agreed.

"Okay, Hitmonlee! I choose you!" He threw out a tough, lean, mean, muscle machine of a pokemon out. Ready to throw some punches at my pokemon.

"Hmm, in that case! Drowzee! Go!" I threw out Drowzee.

"Drowzee, use hypnosis!" I pulled off the first move.

That set him to sleep, I felt it was too early. "Uh..use psychic." I commanded. Drowzee fainted.

"Super effective!" He gasped.

"Then Hitmonchan, show her what you got!" He commanded.

"Return Drowzee, Alakazam, it's your turn!" I pulled out my next choice.

"Hitmonchan, be careful. Now, use fire spin!" He pulled the first move.

"Alakazam!" He yelled in pain. "Alakazam! It's okay, hang in there." I clenched my fist. He was also hurt by burn. "Looks like your Alakazam looks toasty." Koichi snorted.

"Use teleport, now!" I commanded.

He was gone and appeared behind Alakazam. "Recover!" Was the first thing I thought of. "Hitmonchan, sky uppercut!" He immediately knocked Alakazam. "What?" I thought to myself, how was he exposed to a fighting move?

"So, you thought that just because you have the advantage, critical hits were impossible?" Koichi smirked. I gritted my teeth. "No." I firmly said. "Then, I choose Abra!" I retrieved him.

"Abra! Confusion!" I raised my finger up to the ceiling. "Oh no, Hitmonchan is confused!" He sighed. "Yeah! We got Hitmonchan to hurt himself in confusion!" I was feeling hasty, now to finish it off.

"Abra, use Psybeam!" I ordered.

"Hang in there Hitmonchan! Ice Punch!" He yelled. He nailed it, that's going to leave a mark on my Abra. I tightened my muscles.

"Abra, finish it off with Psywave!" I took the last move and ended the match with our powerful Psywave. "Wow! You beat me." Koichi gasped.

"Took some work." I shrugged.

"Say, you're a great trainer." He said holding two pokeballs.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Pick one." He suggested.

I looked at the choices. It was Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan, and I went with Hitmonchan.

"Thank you." I bowed down. "No problem."

I walked out and showed Red my new Pokemon.

"Great!" He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

"Let's now face Sabrina, your 7th gym leader." He smiled.

"Let's not do it now, we've been battling too much." I said, exhausted.

"What happened to all that ambition." He asked.

"Well, we haven't had any alone time.." I softly spoke, batted my eyelashes, and gently pushing him against the tree.

"Oh really?" He smirked, quickly switching positions. "That wasn't nice of you." I said.

"You said you wanted some alone time, and we have the rest of the night to ourselves." He kissed me, as the sunset drops.


End file.
